chaud, froid, comment la fièvre de l'amour me traite
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Fubuki aime profondément Nagumo... Amour à sens unique ou réciproque? Et cette histoire est d'autant plus difficile quand on a un petit frère qui nous possède et qu'on est totalement perdu dans ses sentiments.
1. Obssession

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, c'était à Okinawa. Son équipe recherchait celui qui se faisait appeler l'attaquant de Feu, afin de le recruter et de combattre la menace de l'Aliea Academy. Ça aurait pu être lui. Ça aurait dû être lui. Alors qu'il cherchait ce fameux attaquant avec Domon Asuka, son coéquipier, il les avait interpellés. Il s'était alors approché de lui, frôlant son visage, avant de prononcer haut et fort son nom avec un sourire provocant. C'était lui qu'il avait été voir en premier, et qu'il avait emmené jusqu'à ses coéquipiers. Il avait été le seul à réussir à briser son _Ice Ground_. Juste ce sourire qu'il lui avait lancé, ce sourire provocateur, celui qui avait tout changé. Il aurait dû rejoindre son équipe. Mais il faisait partie de l'Aliea Academy. Pourquoi? Et puis, était-ce si mal d'aimer quelqu'un qui fait partie du camp adverse? Ce garçon qui l'obsédait tellement, qui le rendait heureux et triste à la fois. Il voudrait le revoir, qu'il vienne lui parler, le découvrir. Mais il restait absent et volage comme un feu qui s'éteint peu à peu et qu'on rallume ensuite. Ce jour-là, à Okinawa, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'observer, d'admirer intérieurement la force et la beauté de son jeu flamboyant, de ses puissantes frappes enflammées. Puis quand il l'avait revu, c'était lors du match contre Prominence, équipe dont il en était le capitaine. Quelque chose qui n'était pas étonnant, d'ailleurs. Il regardait gagner cet attaquant de Feu du banc où il était assis. Il aurait aimé jouer contre lui... Lui montrer qu'il pouvait arriver à égaler le feu avec sa glace. Mais non, Atsuya aurait sans aucun doute pris possession de son corps, et il aurait perdu le contrôle total de sa propre personne. C'était ça, le problème. Ou plutôt un de ses problèmes.

Car oui, cet attaquant de Feu, il l'aimait.

* * *

\- Fubuki, ça va?

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés rouvrit doucement les yeux.

\- Euh... Oui... Je me suis endormi, désolé...

\- Bah, ce n'est rien! Il faut dire que l'entraînement de ce matin était intense, aussi. Elle ne rigole pas, la coach...

\- Oui, tu as raison, Endo! Répondit le défenseur en souriant légèrement.

Alors que toute l'équipe était assise sur l'herbe chauffée par le Soleil de l'après-midi, à discuter de tout et de rien (mais surtout de football), Fubuki avait repensé à tout cela. Et ça l'avait presque envoyé au pays des rêves... Pays où il serait bien resté, d'ailleurs. Là-bas, il n'avait pas besoin de faire face à cette triste réalité.

Fubuki regarda chaque membre de son équipe. Ils avaient l'air si heureux, malgré les menaces qui planaient... Par ce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient mutuellement. Alors que lui, il avait perdu tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Et son fantôme de petit frère qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit. Et maintenant, il avait un coup de foudre pour quelqu'un qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout s'acharne sur lui…?

\- Tout va bien, Fubuki ?

La voix de l'ancien capitaine de Zeus le fit sursauter.

\- Euh… Oui…

\- Tu as l'air pensif, dit Aphrodi en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Oui, mais je vais bien, n'inquiète pas, lui répondit le Prince des Neiges avec un pâle sourire.

Aphrodi le regarda sérieusement.

\- Il ne me mens pas, Fubuki. Je sais que quelque chose va pas. tu sais, l'amour et mon domaine de prédilection, et je vois très bien quand quelqu'un ne va pas bien à cause de ça. Et j'en déduis que c'est là la cause de ton mal-être.

Fubuki le regarda avec un air étonné. Son état se voyait-il tant que ça…?

\- Je…

Non. Il ne voulait pas lui dire. Il ne peut pas il avait tellement honte de lui. Honte de la misérable personne qu'il était.

\- Je? Le questionna Aphrodi.

\- ...Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Tu es sûr…? Je suis certain de pouvoir t'aider!

En guise de réponse, le garçon aux cheveux argentés se leva et marcha en direction de l'auberge que la coach avait réservé. D'ailleurs, elle en sortait quand elle vit Fubuki y entrer. Elle ne lui dit rien, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle était au courant de sa triste histoire, ainsi que du fait de la « présence » de son petit frère. Mais tout ce qu'elle préfère pour l'instant été de laisser l'attaquant dans ses pensées. Elle s'avança vers les autres joueurs qui, eux, étaient remplis de joie. Elle tapa dans ses mains afin de se faire écouter.

\- Bon, je sais que vous êtes tous très fiers d'avoir égalisé avec Diamond Dust. Je vous félicite encore pour ce résultat. Mais maintenant , après cette longue pause, il faut reprendre l'entraînement ; les équipes de l'Aliea Academy que nous affronterons prochainement seront sans aucun doute bien plus fortes. Allez, au travail!

Tandis que la plupart soupiraient et se levaient péniblement, Endo demanda :

\- Mais, au fait, où est passé Fubuki?

\- Il n'assistera pas à l'entraînement aujourd'hui, dit froidement Hitomiko.

\- Ooooh, dommage…

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Aphrodi en s'approchant du brun. Tu viens, capitaine? J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à peaufiner mon hissatsu.

\- Bien sûr! Quoi de mieux pour le moral que de s'entraîner?

Aphrodi s'avança sur le terrain avec les autres, tu es il regarda en arrière vers le grand bâtiment en bois aussi été dirigé l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés il y a quelques minutes.

\- J'espère que je pourrai t'aider, Fubuki… Murmura-t-il.

Fubuki s'affala sur le lit blanc. Il était si fatigué… Tellement d'émotions, ça vous achève. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression que tous mélangés et se reculait dans son cerveau, que sa tête allait exploser. Toutes ces émotions opposées qui se faisaient face. Si seulement… Sa famille était là…

Le bruit des joueurs qui s'entraînaient au dehors attira son attention. Il se leva doucement et se mit devant la fenêtre ouverte, qui faisait passer une petite brise sur son visage. Il repensa à son équipe. La sienne, qui l'avait recruté pour pouvoir combattre la menace ennemie… Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait pour les aider? Rien! Il ne pouvait même pas aller jouer avec eux. Il n'était qu'un boulet pour l'équipe. Il ne leur servait à rien, si ce n'est que de les inquiéter et de les ralentir. une voix qui ne connaissait que trop bien le fit sortir brutalement de ses pensées.

 _\- Pfff, quel nul! En même temps, si tu me laissais jouer, on n'en serait pas là!_

\- Atsuya!

 _\- Bah oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit?! Le Père Noël?!_

Fubuki baissa les yeux, avant de complètement changer de sujet.

\- … Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses jamais jouer, Atsuya?

 _\- Parce qu'il faut marquer! Et toi, tu ne sais pas faire ça!_

\- J'en ai assez… Laisse-moi jouer!

 _\- Et puis quoi encore?! Déjà qu'on est constamment en train de perdre, mais alors là si je n'apparaissais pas ce serait la défaite et la honte totale!_

Shiro laissa couler une petite larme sur sa joue. Son frère était constamment en train de le rabaisser… Et qu'il soit mort ou en vie, ça ne changeait pas.

 _\- Et puis franchement, tomber amoureux, ça n'allait pas nous aider!_

l'aîné releva directement la tête.

\- Quoi…!?

 _\- Pas besoin de le nier, on partage le même corps, je te signale! Je sens tout : quand tu rougis, quand ton cœur bat plus vite… Je vois même très bien tes pensées quand tu penses à lui! Quand tu l'imagines avec toi, ou qu'il t'embrasse, ou alors qu'il se lave et de frotte sous la d…_

\- ÇA SUFFIT! TOUT ÇA NE TE REGARDE PAS!

 _\- Hé ho, calmos! J'y peux rien moi de tout ça._

\- RAAAH! Atsuya, laisse-moi! Cria Shiro en se tenant la tête dans les mains.

Ce qui ce fit d'ailleurs ; la voix mi-agressive de son frère ne se faisait plus entendre.

\- J'en ai assez de tout ça… Gémit l'adolescent en se couchant sur son lit.

* * *

\- Gazelle, tu as honteusement failli. Comment as-tu pu égaliser contre l'équipe de Raimon?! C'est inacceptable. Tu nous fais honte avec ton équipe pathétique, à nous, à la grande Aliea Academy. Tu n'es même pas digne d'être capitaine! Pas même d'être un simple joueur.

\- Oui, Gran. Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerai plus.

\- Cela, j'en suis sûr ; ton équipe et toi vous êtes privés de rejouer au football. Tu ne peux même pas battre cette pauvre équipe qu'est Raimon. C'est lamentable.

\- Mais, je…

\- Pas d'objections! Tout compte fait, je me demande si j'ai eu raison de te munir de la pierre Aliea. Cela n'a servi à rien, en fin de compte, si ce n'est que de gaspiller du temps.

Gazelle baissa la tête. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, de toute façon, face à un tel blâme...?

\- Tu peux quitter la pièce, rajouta Gran en lui faisant signe de sortir d'un geste de la main.

Le garçon de glace sortit de la pièce, sans aucune émotion qui se voyait sur son visage.

\- Et toi, Burn, tu ne dis rien? Le questionna le capitaine de Genesis.

En effet, le garçon de feu ne semblait pas être présent dans ce monde depuis tout à l'heure.

\- …Mmm? Oui, la Diamond Dust est vraiment la pire équipe de l'Aliea Academy.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, Burn, mais Gazelle est parti à présent.

\- Oh, et puis je sors moi aussi. Cette salle de réunion me rend malade.

À ces mots, Burn se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, quittant à son tour la salle baignée d'obscurité.

Il alla dans sa chambre, seul endroit où il était réellement tranquille et seul. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et fixa le paysage de roches qu'était le mont Fuji. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. La vue morne qu'il avait le dégoûtait. En fait, tout ce qu'il vivait en ce moment n'avait aucun sens. Faire croire qu'ils étaient des extraterrestres... Pfff, franchement, leur Père n'avait pas trouvé mieux comme idée? Si c'est pour pouvoir contrôler le monde, alors autant y aller de la manière forte! Détruire tout sur son passage, jusqu'à ce que toutes les populations se plient à leurs volontés. Mais non, cet abruti de Gran voulait à tout prix attendre et voir à chaque fois l'évolution de Raimon! Qu'avait-il avec cette équipe pathétique?! Autant y aller à fond avec les ballons, l'affaire serait vite réglée. Il devait refaire la loi, montrer qu'ici ce n'était pas Gaia l'équipe la plus forte et qu'elle ne méritait pas le rang de Genesis. Et que leur idiot de capitaine ne méritait pas non plus le rang auquel il a été promu. Mais comment? Avec son équipe? Pfff, ils ne sont même pas capables de bien suivre les instructions, et de jouer comme ils sont sensés le faire. Et puis, il ne sont pas assez forts. Ou alors, il faudrait mélanger Prominence avec une autre équipe. Mais laquelle? La Gemini Storm et Epsilon sont beaucoup trop faibles pour même oser leur adresser la parole. Il ne restait plus que... Diamond Dust. Mais non, il n'allait quand même pas s'associer avec ce perdant de Gazelle! Mais, en même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix... L'union du Feu et de la Glace ne pouvait que rendre l'équipe plus puissante, qu'il le veuille ou non. Après un long soupir, il sorti de son antre et se dirigea vers la chambre de son rival. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis finalement il frappa contre la porte en bois.

\- Entrez, dit sèchement l'adolescent de glace.

Burn s'attendait à ce qu'il soit en train de pleurer, ou au moins qu'il soit désespéré, mais non, il était assis tranquillement sur son lit, un livre à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Tulip-man?! Te moquer de moi, c'est ça? Merci, mais tu peux sortir!

L'attaquant de Feu s'apprêtait à répondre violemment face à ce surnom qu'il détestait, mais il essaya de se calmer en repensant à sa présence ici.

\- Gazelle, en fait, je voulais te demander si... Tu voulais bien qu'on s'unisse.

\- QUOI?! S'exclama le concerné en ouvrant grand les yeux rougissant.

\- P-Pour former une équipe, je veux dire!

\- Ah! Euh... Je ne sais pas...

\- Je vais aller de but en blanc : Je ce que je veux faire, c'est prouver à Gran et à Père que le titre de Genesis me... nous revient. Nous sommes bien plus fort et cet idiot ne mérite pas sa place. Alors, tu es d'accord?

\- Pfff, j'en sais rien... oui...

\- Super! Bon, maintenant, il va falloir qu'on mélange nos équipes. Alors, qui on enlève et qui on garde...?

\- Burn, fous-moi la paix, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça là! Tu vois, je suis fatigué, et j'aimerais bien être SEUL!

\- Bon, ça va, girly boy! Je m'en vais!

Gazelle lança un regard noir en direction de l'attaquant de Feu, qui quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver, celui-là ! Un jour il se moquait de lui, et l'autre il venait lui implorer son aide. N'importe quoi.

* * *

\- Fubuki, c'est l'heure de manger ! L'appela Aki en frappant doucement contre la porte de celui-ci.

\- Oui, j'arrive... Répondait le garçon en sortant de sa longue torpeur.

\- Dépêche-toi, sinon les autres vont manger ta part!

\- Oui, oui... Lâcha Fubuki en s'étirant. Il traversa le couloir et rejoignit les autres en bas. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses coéquipiers plus qu'il ne l'étaient déjà en restant dans sa chambre. Une fois tous assis à table, Endo ne s'empêcha pas de s'exclamer :

\- Aaah, ça m'a crevé cet entraînement! Dommage que tu n'étais pas là, Fubuki, tu te serais bien amusé!

\- ...Oui, sans doute...

\- Endo, tu ne peux pas laisser Fubuki tranquille?! S'exclama Afuro en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit...?

\- Laisse tomber... Soupira l'attaquant qui s'était déjà rendu compte depuis quelques temps que le capitaine des Raimon était bien trop naïf.

\- Ce n'est pas grave... Dit Fubuki en affichant un faux sourire.

\- Tiens, Endo, pousse-toi, je me mets là. Dit Aphrodi en poussant celui-ci de sa chaise.

\- Eeehhh, c'est ma place...!

\- S'îl te plaîîîît, mon Endo darling, tu me la laisses...? Dit l'attaquant en affichant un des ses plus beaux sourires enchanteurs.

\- Ooooh, oui, bien sûr! Répondit le gardien, complètement subjugué par le charme de l'ancien capitaine de Zeus.

Tandis que Shiro riait légèrement derrière lui, l'attaquant s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Je ne te savais pas détenant une telle âme de séducteur, dit en riant le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

\- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ma beauté est si ensorcelante !

Le rire puis le sourire de Shiro s'éteignirent peu à peu à l'entente de cette phrase. Pour lui, Aphrodi n'était pas le seul à détenir ce "pouvoir"...

\- ...Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu n'est pas bien...?

Fubuki le regarda dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, quelques larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler sur les douces joues de celui-ci. Aphrodi paniqua intérieurement, se rendant très bien compte que c'était de sa faute si le jeune défenseur était sur le point de pleurer. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû insister. Si Fubuki ne voulait pas lui dire, il ne voulait pas lui dire. C'était son droit.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le Prince des Neiges, qui essayait difficilement de retenir les nombreuses larmes qui s'apprêtait à couler. Il ne put pas tenir plus longtemps ; En une fraction de seconde, il s'était levé et avait couru vers la sortie la plus proche.

\- ...Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Touko.

\- J'y vais, dit Endo en se levant.

\- Non, c'est bon capitaine, je m'en occupe, dit soudainement Aphrodi en courant vers la direction où était parti son coéquipier.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Mais non, capitaine. Et puis, c'est vrai que Fubuki est assez étrange en ce moment...Dit Haruna une main sur le menton.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de nous, renchérit Tachimukai.

\- Je suis persuadée que c'est à cause d'Atsuya.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la jeune fille aux cheveux longs et châtains clairs qui venait de parler.

\- S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais que l'on parle d'autre chose et que l'on oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer. Afuro est allé le voir, et il va tout arranger. Fin de la parenthèse.

\- Oui, coach... Dit Endo en regardant son assiette.

Un peu plus loin, Aphrodi cherchait Fubuki dehors, autour de l'auberge. Il le trouva directement quand il vit un garçon assis derrière un arbre, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

\- Fubuki...?

La phrase la plus bête du monde. Bien sur que c'était lui! Qui ça pouvait être sinon?!

Pour répondre, celui-ci tourna doucement la tête et regarda son interlocuteur. Son visage et ses yeux rouges, et ses cheveux ébouriffés montraient qu'effectivement, il n'avait pas l'air de faire semblant. Afuro s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui, tentant de faire paraître le moins possible le rouge qui venait de lui monter aux joues (avouez-le, si un jour vous voyez Fubuki comme ça, vous non plus vous ne saurez pas résister!).

\- ...Je... Je ne vais vraiment pas bien, Aphrodi! S'exclama Shiro en ré-enfonçant sa tête dans ses bras.

\- ...Tu as besoin que je t'aide...?

Fubuki releva encore une fois la tête et fixa l'attaquant de lumière, en laissant encore couler des larmes de désespoir. Aphrodi ne fit rien, il tenta juste de lui montrer un peu de compassion.

\- C'est à cause d'Atsuya, c'est ça...? Se lança-t-il.

\- ...Il n'y a pas que ça.

\- Hein? Comment ça?

\- C'est aussi parce que... Je suis... amoureux...!

L'attaquant le regardait toujours, cette fois avec un air étonné.

\- Et... de qui? Si tu veux bien me le dire...

\- ...De... Nagumo...

\- Hein?

-De Nagumo!

Aphrodi ouvrit grand les yeux. Alors c'était de lui dont il était amoureux...?

\- Nagumo Haruya...? Enfin, tu veux dire Burn?

\- ...Oui...! Dit-il en tournant la tête vers la droite pour cacher ses nouvelles rougeurs.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à personne... Lui dit le blond pour le rassurer.

D'ailleurs, il ne pensait pas à une telle révélation... Il pensait que c'était quelqu'un de l'équipe. Genre Endo, Goenji, ou même Kazemaru. Enfin, quelqu'un qui lui corresponde vraiment. Mais de là à ce que ce soit Burn! Ce n'est pas que ça le dérangeait, mais bon... Il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce garçon agressif. Il l'avouait, il aurait quand même préféré que le cœur de Fubuki choisisse quelqu'un d'autre...!

\- Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi, lui dit-il.

Même si au fond de lui, il pensait totalement le contraire.

\- Ma vie est inutile. Je suis inutile. C'est vrai, à quoi je sers, hein, dis-moi! À cause de moi, on n'arrive même pas à battre les équipes de l'Aliea Academy. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute... Je ne peux même pas jouer, tout ça parce que... j'ai peur... je ne vous sers à rien.

\- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Rien n'est de ta faute! Et tu n'es pas qu'un simple objet qu'on utilise quand on en a besoin, tu es bien plus que ça! Pour toute l'équipe, tu es... un ami précieux!

\- ...Vraiment...?

\- Mais oui! On a tous besoin de toi, que tu joues ou que tu restes sur le banc, peu importe! Tu es notre ami, et c'est ce qui compte!

\- ... Si tu le dis...

\- Bon, et si on rentrait...? Il va presque faire nuit, et il commence à faire froid, dit le blond en se levant.

\- D'accord...

Dans le crépuscule, les deux amis retournèrent à l'auberge. Une fois rentré, Fubuki se dirigea vers sa chambre, ne prenant pas compte des autres qui lui posaient des questions. Il s'effondra sur son lit et, malgré sa petite sieste de tout à l'heure, il s'endormit de suite, épuisé après toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées.

* * *

\- ㈐4 Mmmh... Non, voyons, pas ici...㈐4

\- DEBOUT, PARESSEUX!

SLPASH㈐6

\- Hein...?! Qu'est-ce que... Gazelle...?!

\- Lève-toi, Tulip-man! 'Faut aller s'entraîner!

\- ㈐2 NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS DE ME RÉVEILLER COMME ÇA!? J'AI HORREUR DE L'EAU, ET SURTOUT DANS CES CIRCONSTANCES!

\- Héhé... Tu avais l'air de faire un beau rêve, je ne pouvais que le briser!

Nagumo rougit, autant d'embarras quand il repensa à son rêve et autant de colère en voyant le capitaine de Diamond Dust rire devant lui.

\- ㈐2 RAAAH, JE VAIS TE TUER, ICE-MAN! S'écria-t-il en lui sautant dessus.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, le garçon l'esquiva et s'enfuit de la pièce avec un rire mauvais, ne laissant qu'un seau d'eau presque vide à l'adolescent étendu par terre qui venait littéralement de se manger le sol.

\- Grrrrr... Grogna celui-ci en se relevant, des flammes ardentes de colère dans les yeux .

Il s'avança vers la fenêtre pour regarder le temps qu'il faisait et pour essayer de se calmer, et bien sûr, il vit le même paysage qu'il voyait depuis qu'il était ici.

\- Raah, mais j'en ai marre d'être ici! On se croirait en PRISON!

Et en plus de ça, il devait aller s'entraîner avec Gazelle. Pour quoi faire?! La pierre Aliea leur donnait largement le pouvoir et la puissance dont ils avaient besoin! Il en avait marre d'être dans cet endroit perdu au milieu des montagnes. Il voulait partir, rien qu'une journée, rien qu'une matinée. Juste remettre ses idées au clair. Mais comment...? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait trouver un taxi ou un bus dans le coin. Quoique... Il y avait bien plus pratique que ça, en fait. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt?! Il n'avait pas le droit de l'utiliser sans l'autorisation de leur Père, mais qu'importe. Qu'avait-il à faire d'un homme qui s'occupait à peine de lui et qui ne voyait même pas son réel potentiel? Nagumo enfila rapidement son éternel pantacourt vert et son haut gris et blanc à manches courtes, puis il prit le ballon rouge et noir dans ses main. Puis avec un sourire carnassier, il appuya sur le bouton •téléportation•.

* * *

Fubuki ouvrit lentement les paupières, réveillé par les bruits qui venaient de dehors. Il se leva et se dirigea doucement vers la fenêtre (il commence à y avoir beaucoup de fenêtres dans cette histoire, non...?) et vit ses coéquipiers en train de s'entraîner.

\- Hein...? Mais il est quelle heure?! Se dit-il en regardant furtivement sa montre. 11h24!? Il est si tard que ça!

Il enfila son maillot jaune qu'il mettait presque tous les jours depuis quelques temps, et s'empressa de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Arrivé sur le terrain, il questionna les trois manageuses :

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé?

\- Eh bien, tu avais l'air fatigué, nous avons préféré te laisser dormir...

\- Et puis tu étais tout mi-

\- Chut, Haruna! Lui chuchota Aki en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Ah, d'accord... Dit-il simplement.

\- En tout cas tu as l'air d'aller mieux! Lui dit Haruna avec un grand sourire et en se frottant le coude.

Fubuki s'assit sur le banc et regarda ses coéquipiers jouer. C'est vrai, il allait un peu mieux depuis hier. Se confier à Aphrodi lui avait fait du bien, ça l'avait libéré... Enfin, un peu. Il sentait encore le poids du lourd fardeau sur ses épaules.

\- Je vais faire un tour, s'exclama-t-il en se levant, au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Euh... Bon, d'accord... Lui répondit Aki un peu étonnée.

Fubuki s'apprêta à rejoindre la route, mais il regarda comment il était habillé. Il n'allait quand même as aller se balader comme ça! D'autant plus qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment partie de Raimon... Alors... Ça ne servait à rien de se pavaner en ville avec ce maillot de foot. Il monta dans sa chambre, et il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, cette fois-ci vêtu d'un short en jean bleu clair et d'un léger sweat gris et blanc (c'est kawaii, ne me grondez pas!). Un peu plus libre, en fait. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui lui allait le mieux, mais à vrai dire il n'avait pas emmené beaucoup de ses vêtements avec lui vu que la plupart du temps (même tout le temps, en fait) Il portait le maillot et le survêtement de Raimon. Mais là, c'était bien de se dire que pour une fois, il était un adolescent tout à fait normal qui allait se balader dans un centre-ville. À chaque fois que son équipe s'entraînait, il restait sur le banc à juste les regarder. Tout ça à cause d'Atsuya... Mais là, il s'était peu à peu sortit de la cage de glace où il s'était enfermé lui-même.

* * *

Nagumo regarda autour de lui.

\- Qu'es-ce que... une ville!?

En effet, il avait bel et bien atterri dans une ville, sur une place plus précisément. Il prit le ballon qu'il avait aux pieds dans ses mains.

\- Je voulais aller sur un volcan, pas dans une stupide ville! Pesta-t-il.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas bien difficile d'utiliser ce ballon pour se téléporter. Il suffisait de penser à l'endroit où se rendre, en même temps qu'appuyer sur le bouton, puis l'objet captait immédiatement les ondes cérébrales. Mais là, il ne semblait pas avoir fonctionné correctement, ce que Nagumo n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout l'air d'apprécier. Il avait voulu se rendre sur un volcan, pas ici ! C'est vrai quoi, quoi de mieux qu'un volcan en éruption pour être en totale synchronisation avec son élément et pour perfectionner son _Atomic Flare_?

\- Bon, du calme, recommençons… Se dit-il à lui-même.

Il rappuya sur le bouton rouge hexagonal et ferma les yeux, repensant à cet endroit qui n'était un paradis que pour lui. Mais rien ne se passa. Il rouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'entendre une voix électronique.

\- _Batterie faible. Le transfert est impossible pour le moment. Veuillez attendre trois heures que la batterie se soit auto-chargée grâce aux rayons du soleil._

\- Quoi?! trois heures?! Non mais tu te fous de moi! s'énerva Nagumo.

 _\- Je ne suis pas responsable de votre puberté et de vos hormones. Veuillez vous calmer._

\- Raaaah! Mais il me prend pour qui, ce truc?!

 _\- Je suis un ballon avec un QI de 160. Je vous interdis de-_

\- LA FERME! s'écria Burn en le jetant violemment au sol, ce qui fit immédiatement taire la petite machine ronde.

\- Non mais, je ne vais quand même pas me laisser faire la morale par un ballon de foot!

S'apercevant que plusieurs passants le regardait en se demandant s'il ne venait pas d'une autre planète (ce qui était un peu le cas, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il le prétendait lui-même) ou s'il ne s'était pas échappé d'un asile de fous, il tenta de reprendre son sang-froid.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? Pfff, je vais aller me promener, j'ai rien d'autre à faire de toutes façons...

À ces paroles, l'attaquant de feu ramassa le ballon qui gisait à ses pieds et se mit à marcher lentement dans la rue bruyante et animée. Même si selon lui, cet endroit n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

Shiro regardait le ciel, ce ciel si bleu et si vaste. Allongé sur l'herbe encore un peu mouillée par la rosée, il regardait l'étendue bleue qu'il avait devant lui, méditant sur le réel sens de sa vie. Mais la vie doit-elle avoir un sens… ? Pas la sienne, en tout cas… Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur tous les bruits qu'il entendait autour de lui. Les oiseaux qui chantaient, les enfants qui jouaient et riaient au loin… Il avait eu raison de venir dans ce parc. Il s'y sentait en sérénité.

\- Euh, excuse-moi…

Une voie un peu grave le fit sortir de sa méditation. Il releva la tête, et vit un garçon assez mince avec des cheveux rouges.

\- Oui… ? répondit-il.

\- Désolé de te déranger mais… Je me suis perdu. Et comme tu étais la seule personne que j'ai vue par ici, je me demandais si… tu ne pouvais pas m'aider.

\- Eh bien… C'est que je ne suis pas d'ici… Mais si je me rappelle bien, si tu veux rejoindre la place Hikaneyoru, il faut passer par la gauche, là-bas. Je m'en souviens, car je suis passé par là moi aussi... Ça t'ira…?

\- Ça ira, merci! Au fait, je m'appelle Aitake Satoshi!

\- Eh bien, enchanté! Moi, c'est Fubuki Shiro.

\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance aussi! Je suis désolé, mais je suis pressé là, je dois y aller. Mais peut-être nous reverrons-nous! Au revoir, et encore merci!

Fubuki le salua de la main en le regardant partir. Bizarre, ce garçon… Mais bon, à lui aussi, il lui était déjà arrivé de se perdre quelque part, alors… Il n'allait pas en vouloir à ce garçon. Son regard se tourna vers sa montre : Oulà, déjà! Il était parti depuis longtemps, les autres allaient s'inquiéter s'il ne rentrait pas tout de suite. D'un pas décidé et l'esprit aéré, il se dirigea vers la sortie du parc.

Pendant ce temps, Nagumo déambulait dans les rues bondées tel une âme en peine. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure qu'il marchait sans but dans cette ville, et il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Il se serait bien acheté quelque chose à manger, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas d'argent sur lui. En même temps, il n'en avait pas besoin, là où il voulait aller! Mais là, il commençait vraiment à avoir faim, et on peut dire que les gâteaux et la nourriture qui étaient entreposés derrière les vitrines devant lesquelles il passait ne l'aidaient pas.

\- Pffff… soupira-t-il exténué.

Et comme si la faim ne suffisait pas, la rue était grouillée de monde et le bruit de toutes ces voix incessantes et les bousculements étaient énervants. Et puis il avait chaud, déjà que sa chaleur corporelle était habituellement assez élevée, mais avec toute la pression qu'il y avait autour de lui, il suffoquait presque. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il sentait la chaleur des autres et il se l'attirait vers lui. Et lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un endroit avec beaucoup de gens, c'était trop. Sérieusement, il arrivait à peine à bien voir devant lui! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde sortait à cette heure-ci?! Juste parce qu'il faisait beau et chaud, tout le monde était venu se détendre? En tout cas, lui, il n'était vraiment pas détendu.

\- Pffff, j'ai faaaaaim… Et en plus, je suis complètement paumé!

 _Plam!_

\- Aïïïe! 'Tain, ça va pas de me foncer dedans comme ça!?

\- Dé… Désolé… Je n'ai pas fait exprès...!

Fubuki ouvrit grands les yeux et devint rouge cramoisi quand il reconnut la personne dans laquelle il avait malencontreusement foncé.

\- Ce n'est rien… Dit l'attaquant de feu en croisant les bras.

Il allait avancer et reprendre sa route, mais il s'arrêta et fixa le capitaine d'Hakuren.

\- Dis-moi, on ne s'est pas déjà rencontrés…? Tu me dis quelque chose… Mais oui, tu es un joueur de Raimon! retrouva-t-il dans un sursaut.

Shiro cligna des yeux. Nagumo se… Souvenait de lui…?

\- Euh… Oui, tu as raison…

\- Bon, désolé hein, mais même si cette équipe est mon ennemi, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec toi. J'ai mieux à faire je suis complètement paumé et je ne sais même pas dans quelle ville je me trouve, et j'ai TRÈS FAIM! Au revoir, mais je dois aller trouver un moyen de manger sans avoir à payer!

À ces paroles, le capitaine de Prominence tourna le dos au défenseur et s'enfonça lentement dans la foule de gens pressés.

\- A... Attends! l'interpella Fubuki. Je peux essayer de t'aider à retrouver ton chemin, si tu veux! Et... je crois qu'il me reste un peu d'argent, je peux te payer un truc!

Nagumo s'arrêta. Il se retourna, et adressa un sourire sarcastique (oui, ça existe) à son interlocuteur.

\- Vraiment? Et en quel honneur?

\- Euh... Et bien... Parce que c'est la moindre des choses! Dit Fubuki, gêné.

Le capitaine de Prominence s'approcha de lui, et le regarda dans les yeux, ce qui le fit rougir subitement.

\- Tu ferais ça alors que je suis ton ennemi?

Fubuki ne répondit pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Le joueur de feu le fixait de ses yeux d'or ambrés, et le joueur d'Hakuren en était totalement hypnotisé. Que fallait-il faire? Il lui avait proposé de lui payer à manger et de l'aider, mais... Il avait fait ça sur le coup, en le voyant repartir et s'éloigner de lui. Il voulait qu'il reste avec lui, il voulait qu'il soit présent près de lui, pouvoir ressentir sa chaleur enivrante, cette chaleur qui réchauffait son cœur, qui lui était actuellement triste et glacé...

\- Pfff! J'accepte, mais c'est bien parce que j'ai faim! Soupira Nagumo, voyant que son interlocuteur ne répondait pas à sa question.

Shiro sortit de ses pensées.

\- Euh, oui, oui...

\- Bon, on va où, alors? Continua Burn en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Fubuki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder. Il était tellement beau... il remarqua alors la fermeture en partie ouverte du tee-shirt de l'attaquant de feu. C'était... titillant! D'ailleurs, Fubuki commençait lui aussi à avoir vraiment chaud. (pas étonnant, d'ailleurs...)

\- Alors, on va OÙ? Répéta Nagumo, vu que Fubuki semblait définitivement dans la lune.

\- Ah ! Euh, je ne sais pas, je n'ai que 1000 yens... (environ 6€)

\- Bah, ça suffira pour s'acheter des sandwichs.

Fubuki regarda autour de lui, avant d'annoncer, l'air gêné :

\- Euh... Je crois bien que je me suis perdu moi aussi...

\- Bah, on retrouvera bien notre chemin à deux.

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'un coup de jus sur le capitaine d'Hakuren. Tous les deux... La probabilité qu'il se retrouve seul avec Nagumo dans de telles circonstances était faible, et pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le croire, en fait. C'était comme un rêve... Sauf que malheureusement (ou heureusement, peut-être?) C'était bien la réalité, et il était stressé à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec lui. Il suivit le garçon de feu qui marchait dans les rues, les mains dans les poches, et faisant à peine attention à lui. Ils ne disaient rien, chacun avançant l'un à côté de l'autre. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Nagumo s'écria :

\- Là-bas! Une boulangerie!

Tandis qu'il courait vers le bâtiment comme un chien affamé, Shiro le suivait en affichant un sourire.

\- Je prends celui-ci! Dit Nagumo en empoignant le pauvre sandwich jambon-beurre qui ne lui avait rien fait.

Shiro prit un sandwich à son tour, pendant que son "coup de foudre" se dirigeait vers la caisse.

\- ...C'est pour manger sur place...? Demanda le vendeur qui avait l'air dépressif.

\- Oui, j'ai pas envie de bouger, je veux juste être peinard sur une chaise!

\- ...Alors, ça fera 450 yens de plus.

\- Non mais ça va pas?! C'est quoi cet arnaque!

\- Monsieur, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît...

\- ㈐2 Et puis quoi encore?! Tout le monde me dit de me calmer, aujourd'hui! Vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot pour me faire chier ou quoi?! Déjà c'était ce stupide ballon de foot qui me parlait de mes hormones, et maintenant je me fais arnaquer par un vendeur qui ressemble à Ryuusaki!

\- Hey, calme-toi, Nagumo... s'immiscia le Prince des Neiges.

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un grognement de mépris. Afin de calmer la situation, Fubuki s'approcha du comptoir et tendit les pièces au vendeur, qui avait les yeux grands ouvert et se demandait si je garçon qu'il avait en face de lui allait bien.

\- Merci pour tout, mais nous allons les prendre à emporter.

\- Euh... Merci...

Et ils ressortirent tous les deux, cherchant un banc ou un quelconque autre endroit où s'assoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux abrège le silence pesant :

\- Au fait, comment tu as su que je m'appelais Nagumo?

\- Euh... Eh bien, tu nous l'avais dit à Okinawa.

\- Ah bon? Sans doute... Tu as une sacrée mémoire, dis donc! Mais ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, mon nom c'est Burn, okay?! Rajouta-t-il en élevant la voix.

\- D'a... D'accord...

\- Enfin bref, il y a un banc là-bas. On peut s'y mettre.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Fubuki de répondre, il alla directement s'assoir sur le banc en métal bleu clair. Assis à côté de Burn, Shiro ne disait pas un mot. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, en fait. La situation était tout de même étrange... Il se retrouvait quand même avec Burn, son ennemi de l'Aliea Academy! Mais aussi la personne dont il était tombé amoureux...

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu portes une écharpe alors qu'il fait si chaud?

\- Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu as un ballon avec toi?

Nagumo le regarda, un peu étonné, mais il répondit néanmoins à cete question.

\- Eh bien, en fait, si je suis ici c'est parce que je voulais aller quelque part mais ce ballon qui m'a servit à me téléporter à bugué et m'a emmené ici... Et le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas retourner chez moi (même si ce n'est pas vraiment chez moi), Parce que ce fichu truc a besoin de se recharger! Et du coup, je ne pourrai pas revenir avant plusieurs heures.

\- Ah, je comprends...

\- Et toi, hein? Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu portes une écharpe alors que tu es en short? Demanda Nagumo en posa son regard sur le bas du garçon.

Fubuki croisa les jambes en rougissant, gêné que l'adolescent de Feu regarde cette partie-là de son corps.

\- C'est... Trop long à expliquer.

\- Raconte quand même, ça m'intéresse!

\- Bon, d'accord... Dit Fubuki en baissant les yeux. Lorsque... J'étais plus jeune, j'avais sept ou huit ans, mes parents et mon frère sont... décédés, dans une avalanche. Et cette écharpe est tout ce qu'il me reste de mon frère, j'y tiens beaucoup.

\- Quelle triste histoire... Je suis désolé pour toi. Dit Nagumo d'une compassion qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Merci...

\- Mais bon, toi au moins, tu les as connu tes parents!

\- ...Comment ça? Pas toi?

\- Non... Ils m'ont abandonné quand j'étais tout petit, je me rappelle à peine d'eux.

\- Je ne savais pas, je suis désolé moi aussi... Mais, tu ne viens pas d'une autre planète?

\- Oui, enfin, ce sont mes parents extraterrestres qui m'ont abandonné!

C'est là que Nagumo réalisa l'absurdité de ses paroles. Vraiment, il en voulait à son Père d'avoir fait croire à tout le monde de telles sottises.

\- Ah...

Fubuki était un peu étonné de cette phrase. Nagumo était-il vraiment un extraterrestre? Il n'en avait pas du tout l'air, en tout cas. Ou alors, était-ce pour ça qu'il avit une telle attirance...? Parce qu'il n'était pas humain?

\- Raaah! Ce ballon ne fonctionne toujours pas!

\- Eh bien, je crois bien que tu vas devoir rester un peu plus longtemps en ma compagnie!

\- Mmmh? Tu veux rester avec moi?

Cette réplique fut comme un choc pour le prince des Neiges. Il n'avait pas du tout contrôlé ses paroles, quel idiot! Il venait à peine de le rencontrer, (enfin, pour la deuxième fois) et il faisait déjà comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps! Il s'était tellement... attaché à lui, c'en était presque invraisemblable. Il ne pouvait même pas se détacher de sa présence.

\- Bah, fais comme tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas. Mais tu n'as rien d'autre à faire?

\- Non, dit Fubuki e souriant, content que l'autre n'ai pas rejeté sa présence.

Ils recommencèrent alors à marcher, l'un à côté de l'autre. Fubuki regardait l'autre amoureusement ; Il avait tellement envie de lui prendre la main, de le prendre dans ses bras, de le prendre tout court... Bref, on va s'arrêter là!

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils commençaient vraiment à tourner en rond, Haruya (oui, c'est la première fois que je l'appelle comme ça) proposa quelque chose qui débordait d'originalité.

\- Bon, ça me saoûle de marcher sans savoir où on va depuis tout à l'heure! Tiens, j'ai une idée! On va demander notre chemin à la dame là-bas.

À ces mots, ils se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme qui était assise sur un banc et tenait un petit garçon brun sur ses genoux.

\- Euh... Excusez-moi... Est-ce que vous pourriez nous indiquer le chemin pour aller sur la Grande Place? Demanda le capitaine de Prominence.

\- Oh, oui, c'est très simple : Vous prenez la grande rue principale, puis vous prenez la troisième rue à gauche, la rue Akiyoshi. Vous continuez tout droit, et vous y serez!

\- Merci, Madame!

\- Oh, un ballon! Vous jouez au football, Monsieur! Demanda le petit garçon.

\- Euh... Oui...

\- Tenma, ce n'est pas poli de demander comme ça! Le gronda sa mère.

\- Oui, mais le Monsieur il joue au football, comme moi! Et moi, j'adore ça aussi!

Tandis que Nagumo de grattait longuement la tête, embarrassé, le joueur d'Hakuren s'approcha du jeune garçon et lui dit d'une voix douce :

\- Tant mieux si tu aimes le football, Tenma! J'espère qu'un jour, tu deviendras un grand champion!

\- Oui Monsieur, je serai même champion du Japon, et même du monde!

\- Oui, tu as raison, dit Fubuki en laissant échapper un petit rire.

\- Bon, on y va, euh...

\- Fubuki...

\- Oui, Fubuki. Tu viens, je n'ai pas envie de poireauter ici!

\- Oui oui, j'arrive! Merci pour tout, Madame! Au revoir, Tenma!

La jeune femme lui fit un geste doux de la main, tandis que son fils gesticulait son bras dans tous les sens. Fubuki rejoignit Burn un peu plus loin.

\- C'est vrai que je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton nom...!

\- Et bien, c'est Fubuki Shiro.

\- Ton nom a un rapport avec la neige... Tu viens d'une région froide?

\- Oui, De Hokkaido. Je suis assez à l'aise avec la neige, c'est d'ailleurs mon élément, comme la glace.

Tiens, ça lui rappelait une certaine personne... Quelqu'un qui avait le même élément...

\- Oui, c'est un très bel élément... Finit par dire le garçon aux cheveux enflammés.

Shiro rougit à ce compliment. Vraiment, il aimait bien son élément...?

\- Dis, ça ne te dérange franchement pas d'être avec moi? Le coupa Haruya.

\- Hein?

\- Ben, je viens quand même de l'Aliea Academy, et on ne peut pas dire qu'on soit très tendre avec ton équipe.

\- Bah non, ça ne me fait rien. Tu es sympa! Lui répondit l'argenté en se retenant de ne pas dire un autre mot à la place.

\- Je ne suis pas sympa, okay?! Je suis le capitaine de Prominence, le joueur le plus fort de l'Aliea Academy, pas un simple humain qui se contente de jouer les Bisounours avec ses amis!

Mais comme le garçon qu'il avait en face de lui avait totalement la réaction inverse de ce qu'il espérait et qu'il riait légèrement, il préféra tourner la tête en croisant les bras, avant de soupirer d'un air exaspéré. Si même lui ne faisait plus d'effet...

Enfin, de l'effet, il en faisait à Fubuki. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du joueur de Feu. Il était si... si beau... si provocant... Il avait tellement de pouvoir toucher et dévorer sa peau, de goûter à ce fruit qui lui était interdit... oui, ne l'avoir rien que pour lui, de tout lui dire, de tout lui offrir... Fubuki se stoppa net. Il ne devait pas penser à de telles choses...! Mais, en même temps, c'était difficile de ne pas être ensorcelé... par... Nagumo...

\- Hey, ça va? Tu es tout rouge! S'exclama Nagumo en le fixant, ce qui le rendit encore plus cramoisi.

\- Ou... Oui! Je... J'ai chaud, c'est tout!

\- En même temps, si tu enlevais ton écharpe...

\- Non, c'est bon, je ne l'enlève jamais.

\- Genre même quand tu dors, où que tu prends ta douche?

\- M... Mais! Ça... Ça ne te regarde pas! Répondit-il en rougissant de plus belle.

Nagumo ne répondit rien, haussant seulement les épaules. Fubuki tenta de diriger son regard ailleurs ; Il observa la longue rue dans laquelle il était en train de marcher. Des magasins comblaient chaque côté de la rue, et des gens venaient de tous sens. Certains étaient tellement pressés qu'ils voyaient à peine ce qu'il y avait devant eux, et d'autres au contraire se baladaient lentement en profitant du doux soleil de l'après-midi. Les quelques arbres verts qui décoraient le milieu de la rue donnaient un air d'été à celle-ci, et l'ambiance renvoyait une impression de vacances.

\- 'Scusez-moi!

\- _Ouch!_

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés sortit de sa rêverie lorsque Haruya s'affala presque littéralement sur lui.

\- ㈐2 Non mais il va pas pas bien ce mec de me bousculer comme ça!? Connard! S'énerva Nagumo en se relevant .

Il tourna la tête et vit Fubuki par terre, qui le fixait avec un air étonné (du moins, c'est ce que lui il pensait). Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever à son tour, main que l'autre attrapa de suite.

\- Ça va...? Désolé de t'avoir fait tomber... C'est cet imbécile qui m'a bousculé, et vachement fort, en plus! Rajouta-t-il en serrant les dents vers l'homme qui était déjà loin.

\- Ce... Ce n'est rien...

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien?! Tu as franchement l'air bizarre depuis tout à l'heure!

\- Mais non, ça va, je te dis, dit-il en tentant de contourner son regard d'ambre.

\- Si tu le dis... _Ouaaaah_ , ça m'a fatigué tout ça! S'exclama-t-il en bâillant.

\- Nous sommes presque arrivés, il ne nous reste plus qu'à tourner à droite là-bas.

Une fois rendus sur la place, Fubuki dit d'un air timide :

\- Bon, bah... Je dois y aller... Je connais le chemin d'ici.

Mais non, pas un baiser fougueux, pas de larmes, pas de _"Je t'en prie, ne pars pas, reste avec moi",_ Nagumo se contenta juste de hocher la tête et de lâcher un "okay".

Fubuki baissa les yeux. Ils devaient se quitter... Enfin, lui il devait le quitter, plutôt. Il devait faire quelque chose. Le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, tout lui avouer. Sinon il sera trop tard.

\- Euh, Nagu... Enfin, Burn... je...

Le concerné tourna la tête à l'entente de son nom.

\- Mmmh...? Quoi?

\- Je... Je voulais t'avouer quelque chose... Je... Je...

Non, il n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop dur... Il avait trop peur de la réaction de l'autre pour se déclarer. Il préférait rester dans cet amour sans doute à sens unique plutôt que de se faire rejeter.

\- Je... Je voulais juste de remercier d'être resté avec moi.

\- C'est tout? 'Fallait pas en faire tout un fromage, c'est rien!

\- Oui...

L'attaquant de Feu appuya sur le bouton téléportation du ballon qu'il se trimballait depuis au moins une heure et demi, mais ce fut encore et toujours sans effet.

\- _Mode téléportation impossible pour le moment. Veuillez attendre encore quelques minutes._

\- ㈐2 'Tain c'est pas vrai! Il veut que je passe toute ma vie ici, ce ballon à la c*n!

\- _Ne me traitez pas comme ça. D'ailleurs, je détecte que le garçon qui se trouve auprès de vous voudrait beaucoup que vous passiez votre vie i..._

La voix électronique n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Fubuki lui donna un violent coup de pied qui l'envoya à au moins cinquante mètres.

\- Ouah, tu as une de ces frappes...!

\- Merci... Désolé pour ton ballon, il faut aller le chercher à cause de moi. Disons qu'il m'a... énervé.

\- Je comprends! Mais dis-moi, tu as l'air d'être un super bon joueur!

\- Oui... Mais je ne peux pas vraiment jouer.

\- Huh? Comment ça?

\- Laisse tomber... Enfin bref, au revoir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Mais dès qu'il avait fait demi-tour, son sourire avait totalement disparu. C'est ainsi qu'il laissa Nagumo, qui ne comprenait pas grand chose de ce qu'il avait voulu dire et qui avait le cerveau assez chamboulé après la mini-aventure qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Fubuki marchait dans les rues presque vide en direction de l'auberge. Les autres ont dû beaucoup s'inquiéter de son absence... Et puis, de toutes façons, s'il n'avait pas quitté Nagumo, il sentait que son cœur aurait lâché. Enfin, façon de parler. Pendant tout le temps où ils étaient restés avec lui, il avait eu l'impression que son organe vital battait à cent à l'heure. Que fallait-il faire, maintenant...? Il n'avait rien fait. Il ne lui avait rien dit. Et maintenant, c'était trop tard. Il n'allait sans doute jamais le revoir, et tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était de fuir... Comme un lâche.

 _\- Exactement! Voilà ce que tu es!_

\- Atsuya?!

 _\- Tu vas me faire le coup à chaque fois ou quoi?! Bien sûr que c'est moi, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?!_

\- ...Tu m'as surpris... C'est tout...

 _\- Oh, ça va, hein! Je t'ai laissé tranquille tout le temps où tu étais avec ton Nagumo chéri, je te signale!_

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça...

 _\- Tu préfères "mon petit Nagumo d'amour"? Ou alors, "Nagumo, mon petit poussin en sucre", c'est encore mieux!_

\- Arrête avec ça...! Soupira son grand frère, rouge pivoine.

 _\- Ça m'amuse! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je m'ennuie, ici!_

\- Laisse-moi...

 _\- C'est ça, dégage ton pauvre petit frère sans défense qui ne t'a rien fait!_

Shiro soupira, avant que la présence d'Atsuya ne disparaisse comme elle était venue.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Je dois faire...?

Même lui ne savait pas s'il parlait de Nagumo ou d'Atsuya. En tout cas, ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il était complètement perdu.


	2. I need you, baka

**Les gens, j'ai noté une ÉNORME erreur! Dans ce chapitre, j'ai écrit la scène avec Goenji et Fubuki alors qu'elle n'était pas avant la match contre Chaos, mais avant le match contre Genesis! Enfin bon, ce n'est pas si grave que ça... (si...?) Sur ceux, bonne lecture de ce deuxième chapitre! ^¬^**

l'équipe de Raimon était en train de faire son entraînement de l'après-midi, quand un grand _BAM_ les firent tous sursauter. Ils se retournèrent pour voir d'où provenait ce bruit ; C'est là qu'ils virent Fubuki par terre, se frottant le front et a moitié assommé... Devant l'arbre devant lui qu'il venait probablement de se prendre.

\- Awww... C'est la troisième fois que je me fais mal aujourd'hui... Gémit-il.

\- Fubuki, ça va?! S'écria Endo en se précipitant vers lui.

\- Oui... Répondit-il en se levant. Désolé, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, et du coup je n'ai pas vu l'arbre qu'il y avit devant moi...

\- Bah, ça va, tu n'as presque rien. Tu as de la chance!

\- Où étais-tu...? Demanda Kazemaru. On s'est inquiétés pour toi.

\- Je suis juste allé me balader un peu...

\- Pendant tout ce temps? Cela fait presque deux heures que tu es parti, tu as même raté le déjeuné! S'exclama Natsumi.

\- Oui, je... je me sus perdu, c'est pour ça. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai quand même pu manger.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien manger d'autre? Tu dois quand même avoir faim! S'immiscia Aki.

\- Non, ça va. J'ai plutôt soif, en fait...

\- Eh bien, va boire! Tu n'en seras que mieux hydraté pour pouvoir venir jouer après! S'exclama le capitaine en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Endooooo... Soupira Aphrodi.

Le blond regarda le garçon des neiges s'éloigner vers la cuisine. Sentant que cette tout affaire n'était pas claire, il s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, mais ce borné de capitaine l'interpella.

\- Hey, Aphrodi! Tu peux venir s'il te plaît? J'ai besoin de toi pour perfectionner et améliorer ma _God Hand_!

-...Oui, bien sûr!

Pendant ce temps, Fubuki se servait un verre de lait dans la cuisine.

\- Dis-moi où tu étais exactement tout à l'heure.

Cette voix le fit sursauter tellement qu'il en manqua de renverser son verre. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir... Kazemaru, qui le fixait, les mains sur les hanches et le regarde insistant.

\- Mais... Je vous l'ai dit, je suis allé me balader...

\- Pendant tout ce temps? Tu n'étais pas avec quelqu'un?

\- M-Mais non, avec qui voulais-tu que je sois?

\- Je ne sais pas... à toi de me le dire!

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés ne répondit pas, ce n'est qu'au bout d'une minute qu'il brisa le silence et qu'il demanda, hésitant :

\- Dis-moi, Kazemaru... est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux?

Celui-ci fut surpris de cette question soudaine, mais il répondit finalement :

\- Eh bien... Oui... Mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça?

\- Et... Tu es sorti avec la personne que tu aimais?

\- Oui...

\- Et tu as fait comment pour lui déclarer ta flamme?

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça?!

\- Laisse tomber, réponds! S'il te plaît...

\- Eh bien, je lui ai donné rendez-vous à un festival de feux d'artifice, et puis... Je lui ai tout dit, sous les illuminations et les étoiles.

\- C'est romantique...

\- Oui..., répondit Kazemaru en rougissant légèrement en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé après.

\- Merci... Dit Fubuki en baissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça? Tu es amoureux?

\- N-Non! Paniqua-t-il en devenant cramoisi.

\- Vraiment...?

Voyant que le bleuté n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, il soupira :

\- ...Oui, bon, tu as raison...

\- Et je peux savoir qui est l'heureuse ou l'heureux élu?

\- Non! Dit fermement le défenseur de glace, ce qui étonna son coéquipier.

\- Bon, comme tu veux, soupira-t-il. Je ne vais pas te forcer, après tout...

\- Hé Kazemaru, tu viens nous aider à la défense? S'exclama Touko en apparaissant à l'entreverture de la porte.

\- Oui, j'arrive!

\- Merci beaucoup, Kazemaru...

\- Bah, si ça t'a aidé! Ajouta-t-il avant de sortir, laissant à nouveau Fubuki seul dans la cuisine.

Il se demandait quand même, qui était cette personne dont Kazemaru parlait? Enfin bref, maintenant il fallait réfléchir à son problème à lui. Honnêtement, l'histoire du bleuté ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé... Franchement, il ne se voyait pas aller donner un rendez-vous à Nagumo sous les étoiles, ou n'importe où d'autre d'ailleurs! En plus, le caractère de ce dernier ne l'aidait pas beaucoup non plus! Mais c'était ça aussi qu lui plaisait chez lui, cette personnalité brûlante, cette sensation d'être protégé lorsqu'il était près de lui. Si seulement il avait pu rester avec lui... Juste un peu plus longtemps... Raaah, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à lui à la fin?! Il était carrément... Obsédé par ce garçon... Et il savait lui-même que c'était toxique. Mais que pouvons nous faire contre l'amour? Il fois qu'il nous a attrapé, c'est trop tard. L'esprit embrouillé, Fubuki se dirigea vers sa chambre, où il avait l'impression de passer le plus clair de son temps en ce moment.

* * *

L'esprit dans les nuages lui aussi, Nagumo tourna la poignée de la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur le grand couloir qui le menait jusqu'à sa chambre. Alors qu'il s'avança dans le corridor, une voix remplie de colère l'interrompit dans le cours de ses pensées.

\- ㈐2 Burn! Ou étais-tu?!

Sachant très bien qui s'était, il se retourna et dit d'une voix ignorante :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?!

\- Ça peut me faire que ça fait plus de deux heures que je te cherche pour aller s'entraîner!

\- Ah bon, parce qu'il t'arrive de me chercher...? Et en plus tu veux t'entraîner avec moi?

\- C'est toi qui voulait qu'on s'allie et qu'on s'entraîne ensemble, baka! Et toi, tu t'en vas et tu disparais! Tu peux toujours courir pour que je t'aide à surpasser Genesis!

Haruya ne savait pas quoi vraiment quoi répondre. Il aurait bien dit _"Okay, je n'ai pas besoin de toi de toutes façons"_ , mais en vérité, c'était totalement le contraire. Il avait vraiment besoin du capitaine de Diamond Dust pour former une équipe plus puissante. Alors, que faire...?

\- Pfff, c'est ça, ne me répond pas! De toutes façons, je ne vois même pas ce que je fais ici, rajouta l'attaquant de glace en faisant demi-tour.

\- Non, attends, Gazelle! Ne... Ne t'en va pas.

Celui-ci se retourna, étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Je... Je voudrais vraiment que l'on forme une équipe.

Le bleuté clair s'approcha de son rival.

\- Tu sais quoi, Burn? Jamais je ne te comprendrai. Tu ne pourrais pas être clair, pour une fois?! Tu es plus qu'exaspérant.

\- Je sais... Répondit-il en baissant la tête.

Gazelle soupira.

\- Tu as de la chance que je sois patient. Bon. Maintenant, il faudrait trouver les membres de l'équipe que l'on va créer... Et puis un nom aussi. Comment on l'appelle?

\- Ce n'est pas difficile : Prominence.

\- Et pourquoi pas Diamond Dust?! C'est beaucoup mieux!

\- Non, c'est nul, ça! Prominence, c'est beaucoup plus classe!

\- C'est nul, ça n'a rien à voir avec le feu en plus!

\- Parce que Diamond Dust, si?! Désolé, mais la "poussière de diamants", je ne vois pas en quoi ça a rapport avec la glace!

\- Les diamants, ça reflète de la beauté et de la brillance, comme la glace! Alors que Prominence, ça ne reflète que ton sale caractère!

\- ㈐2 OUAIS, BEN MON SALE CARACTÈRE, TU PEUX TE LE METTRE LÀ OÙ TU PENSES!

\- ㈐2 OUI, AUX ORDURES, ET TOI AVEC!

\- OH, C'EST BON LÀ, FERMEZ-LÀ VOUS DEUX! AVEC TOUT CE CHAOS, VOUS ALLER FAIRE S'ÉCROULER LE MONT FUJI! Hurla Ulvida plus fort qu'eux.

Ils regardèrent la jeune fille furieuse qui les fixait avec énervement, puis ils se regardèrent l'un-l'autre, avant de s'écrier en cœur :

\- CHAOS!

Ulvida se mit une main sur le visage d'un soupir exaspéré, se demandant comment elle faisait pour survivre avec ces deux-là. Ce qui confirma sa théorie selon pourquoi était-elle à un rang supérieur au-dessus de ces deux énergumènes.

\- Okay, donc on appellera notre équipe comme ça!

\- Oui, mais retire tout ce que tu as dit sur Diamond Dust.

\- Et toi sur Prominence!

\- Jamais!

\- Tout de suite! Sinon-

\- Bon, on ne va pas continuer à se disputer, soupira Suzuno en se mettant les mains sur les tempes.

\- Mmh...

\- Au fait, tu étais parti où?

\- Loin d'ici!

\- Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

\- J'ai la flemme d'en parler...! Je vais dans ma chambre.

À ces mots, le Capitaine de Prominence se dirigea vers son antre secret, où il referma violemment la porte derrière lui. Gazelle resta planté là, frustré que le garçon qui était maintenant son coéquipier n'ai rien voulu lui dire. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers la chambre de l'attaquant. Il devait bien y avoir une bonne raison pour qu'il soit parti et qu'il ait raté l'entraînement. Ce n'était pas juste à cause de lui, si...?

Il s'approcha de la porte en bois, avant de frapper quelques coups.

\- ...Burn?

Pas de réponse. Tant pis, il était trop curieux, il n'allait pas attendre que le garçon aux cheveux de feu ne lui réponde. Il ouvrit la porte, et ouvrit grand les yeux quand il le vit allongé sur son lit, dormant comme un loir. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, observant son visage endormi. Il était si paisible, par rapport à d'habitude. Mais bref, il n'allait quand même pas passer tout son temps à le regarder! Même si en fait, cela ne lui déplairait pas... Non, chassons ces pensées! Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à de pareilles choses. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, avant de le secouer pas très doucement, mais pas brutalement non plus.

\- Mmmh... Joueur de glace... Si beau... Murmura-t-il dans son sommeil.

QUOI?! Il ne parlait pas de lui, là, quand même!

\- Oi, Burn, Réveille-toi! S'empressa de dire Suzuno en le secouant plus fort.

\- Hein?! Que... Quoi?! Sursauta Nagumo.

\- Tu t'es endormi!

\- J'avais vu, merci! Et que voulais-tu me dire qui soit si important pour ainsi troubler mon sommeil?!

\- Dis-moi où tu étais tout à l'heure!

\- Sérieusement, tu m'as réveillé juste pour ça?! Râla-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Je veux savoir!

\- J'ai juste voulu prendre un peu l'air, c'est tout! J'en ai assez d'être enfermé comme un oiseau dans sa cage!

\- Ou comme un poisson dans son bocal.

\- Merci Gazelle, pour cette expression très utile!

\- Oui, ben si tu veux mettre notre plan à exécution et obtenir le titre de Genesis, il faudrait éviter de disparaître comme ça! Genre en fait tu as fait... Un burn-out! S'exclama Gazelle en éclatant de rire.

\- Très drôle. C'est la meilleure blague du monde, franchement.

\- _Hahaha!_ Ça va, laisse-moi rire un peu!

\- Oui, ben toi, laisse-moi dormir un peu, minauda Nagumo en s'enfouissant sous la couette. (phrase si kawaii... *-*)

\- À ta place, je me lèverais tout de suite pour aller m'entraîner. Gran et Père seraient en colère s'ils te voyaient ici au lieu de renforcer tes capacités.

\- Déjà, je m'en fous complètement de ce sale prétentieux de Gran. Et puis Père, il ne fait même pas attention à nous. Il nous prend pour des objets. Alors franchement, qu'ils aillent se faire cuire un œuf! Et encore, je pèse mes mots.

\- Bah, fais comme tu veux. Moi, en tout cas, je préfère rester vivant.

Suzuno quitta alors la pièce, laissant Nagumo seul en train de méditer sur son véritable rôle dans cette histoire. Il jeta un regard vers la porte à demi-ouverte. Gazelle était vraiment parti... Ça lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, mais il aurait voulu qu'il reste avec lui. Vraiment.

* * *

Les yeux rivés sur son livre, Fubuki fut soudainement interrompu de sa lecture par des voix paniquées. Il en sut directement la raison losque Aki entra dans sa chambre sans même frapper.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...? Demanda-t-il de son habituelle voix douce.

\- C'est... L'Aliea Academy. Ils ont encore lancé une attaque...

\- Comment ça?! Tout le monde va bien au moins?!

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment une attaque, c'est juste que... Ils nous ont donné rendez-vous dans trois jours, sur le terrain de la Teikoku Academy, pour que l'on dispute un match contre eux.

\- Encore une nouvelle équipe?

\- Non... Enfin, pas exactement. Ce sont... Prominence et Diamond Dust qui se sont associés...

Fubuki cilla. Diamond Dust, cette équipe qui avait pour capitaine Gazelle, qui était aussi beau et charismatique que son rival de Feu...? Qui détenait ce puissant jeu glacé? Voilà, le feu et la glace formaient à présent le meilleur mélange des éléments. Seulement, ce n'était pas avec lui que Burn avait décidé de partager sa force enflammée. À quoi s'attendait-il? Que juste parce qu'il avait passé un peu de temps avec lui, il allait tout abandonner de l'Aliea Academy et tomber dans ses bras? C'était complètement débile. Jamais quelque chose de pareil n'arrivera. Et à présent, il devait combattre son ennemi. Son ennemi qu'il aimait. Ou tout simplement, l'oublier. Faire comme si toute cette histoire n'avait jamais eu lieu. Non! C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pourrait pas. Pourquoi était-ce si dur?! Pourquoi est-ce que sa vie était un puzzle qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre?!

\- Fubuki, ça va? Demanda la jeune fille en remarquant que l'adolescent faisait une tête de chien battu.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas...

\- Si, je m'inquiète! Depuis plusieurs jours, tu as le moral au plus bas et tu fais comme si de rien n'était!

\- C'est juste que... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Tu es sûr..?

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde voulait toujours tout savoir?!Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser tranquille?! Il s'était déjà confié à Aphrodi, et avait déjà laissé pas mal d'indices à Kazemaru, sans toutefois lui révéler le nom de celui qu'il aimait. Ça ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il prévienne toute la planète?!

\- MAIS FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX, À LA FIN! Cria-t-il, faisant sursauter Aki.

En même temps, on ne peut pas dire qu'on avait l'habitude de voir le Prince des Neiges dans cet état d'humeur.

\- Ca... Calme-toi, Fubuki..

Comme seule réponse, il éclata en sanglots, sous les yeux ébahis de la manageuse. Sentant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le consoler, elle partit chercher de l'aide, laissant l'adolescent pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Aki? Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Kido en apercevant celle-ci s'approcher de lui et de tout le petit monde qui l'entourait.

\- C'est Fubuki, il... Enfin, il est en larmes et je ne sais pas quoi faire...

\- J'y vais! Annonça joyeusement Haruna.

\- Euh... Tu es sûre? Demanda son amie.

\- C'est bon, je vais y aller, dit Aphrodi qui semblait sortir de nulle part.

Tout le monde le regarda. C'était toujours lui qui allait voir Fubuki, où même les autres d'ailleurs, quand ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal. Il les aidaient toujours, que ce soit dans ce domaine-là ou par le football. Tel un ange descendu du ciel...

Le blond monta les escaliers, puis longea le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de l'argenté, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il frappa deux-trois coups, avant d'entendre un petit _"Entrez"_ entre deux reniflements.

\- Fubuki...?

Celui-ci releva la tête en direction du séraphin, les yeux et le visage rougis.

Le blond vint s'assoir près de lui, et lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

\- Aph... Aphrodi... J'en peux plus... Bégaya Shiro dans ses larmes.

Contre toute attente, celui-ci sauta dans les bras d'Afuro, lequel ouvrit grand les yeux mais serra finalement lui aussi son coéquipier contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Aphrodi...?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas durant quelques secondes, avant de dire d'une voix douce :

\- ...Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas?

-...Oui...

\- Je comprends. Quand on aime quelqu'un passionnément, c'est très difficile de le lui dire.

\- Surtout à quelqu'un comme lui...

\- Oui...

\- Tu sais, Aphrodi, en fait je ne l'ai dit à personne mais... Tout à l'heure, quand je suis allé me promener, je me suis perdu et j'ai rencontré Nagumo.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui, il s'était perdu aussi... Drôle de coïncidence, n'est-ce pas? Du coup, je lui ai payé un sandwich, parce qu'il avait faim et qu'il n''avait pas d'argent. On a cherché notre chemin, puis on a discuté un peu. Et à la fin, on a dû se quitter. J'ai vraiment aimé être avec lui pendant tout ce temps... J'aurais voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

L'attaquant céleste le regarda avec une légère surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une telle révélation. Il tenta de dégager doucement le joueur de glace, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher son étreinte qui lui était réconfortante.

\- Dis, Aphrodi... Tu crois qu'il m'aime?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas s'il ne t'aime pas, c'est qu'il ne réalise pas la chance qu'il a!

Fubuki afficha un sourire parmi ses larmes. Ça le rassurait d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui à ses côtés, qui pourra toujours le réconforter.

\- Ça va mieux...?

\- Oui... Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas un bébé! Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler comme ça.

\- Pardon... Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant..?

\- Oh, euh, oui, désolé!

\- Ce n'est rien! Tu sais, je suis là pour toi...

 _Je suis là pour toi..._ Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit Nagumo qui le lui dise. Mais c'était... Impossible...

\- Tu sais, je suis sûr q'un jour tu trouveras le bonheur ; que ce soit avec lui ou un autre.

Aphrodi se leva, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il se retourna pour regarder le garçon des Neiges, avant de lui dire :

\- Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas. Jusqu'à ce que tu décides de rejouer, je serai là.

Puis il quitta la pièce.

Fubuki resta quelques minutes à réfléchir, puis il sortit de sa chambre en se disant que tout compte fait, il avait encore un peu faim...

* * *

 **[Un jour plus tard - Le soir]**

Tout le monde rentrait à l'auberge suite à l'entraînement quotidien. Il commençait à faire noir, et la plupart des joueurs étaient fatigués et n'aspiraient qu'à se reposer (sauf Endo, bien sûr, qui était le seul à vouloir continuer). Fubuki avait passé la journée sur le banc, à les observer, aidant les manageuses de temps en temps. Mais aussi, il avait profondément réfléchit. Il n'allait quand même pas rester tout le temps assis près du terrain sans rien faire. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main. C'était son corps, son esprit, il n'allait pas laisser Atsuya en prendre le contrôle! Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne. Qu'il apprenne à jouer sans lui comme il avait appris à jouer avec lui. Déterminé à se dépasser, il sortit en direction du terrain désert et illuminé par la nuit.

Ranger les ballons et une des choses les plus ennuyeuse à faire. D'autant plus quand ce sont tous vos coéquipiers qui les ont laissés en plan, préférant aller manger que de s'embêter à les remettre à leur place. Dans la remise, Goenji soupirait, las de toujours être la bonne âme charitable qui passe derrière l'équipe. Une fois tout rangé et son travail fini, il refermait la porte quand il entendit au loin une voix particulière.

\- _...Eternal Blizzard !_

Sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait, il descendit la pente et arriva derrière le joueur qui semblait essoufflé.

\- Fubuki? Tu t'entraînes?

À l'entente de son nom, celui-ci se retourna vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

\- Oh, c'est toi, Goenji...

Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui pose des questions comme tous les autres, qu'il soit étonné de le voir là, mais au lieu de cela il afficha juste un sourire.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il lui reprit la balle en moins d'une seconde. Amusé, l'argenté tenta de reprendre son bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, de fines gouttes de pluies commencèrent à tomber sur le terrain, jusqu'à devenir une puissante averse.

\- Oh non, il pleut... Lâcha Goenji dans un soupir.  
Puis un coup de tonnerre éclata. Pas très fort, il venait de loin. Lorsque Goenji se retourna pour suggérer à Fubuki de rentrer, à son grand étonnement, il vit le défenseur recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant et grelotant.

\- ...Fubuki, ça va?!

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, si ce n'est que par quelques gémissements intermittents. Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'état de son coéquipier, Goenji le prit doucement par le bras et l'entraîna sous l'abri le plus proche. À demi-boulversé, Fubuki s'assit par terre et s'appuya contre le poteau. Son regarder le garçon qui était à côté de lui, il dit d'une petite voix :

\- Tu sais, j'en avais besoin, d'Atsuya... Avec lui je me sentais plus fort. Mais... peu à peu, sa personnalité a prit le dessus, et à présent, je ne sais plus où j'en suis... je n'arrive pas à... l'éloigner... Mais j'ai peur que si je le rejette trop, il ne disparaisse pour toujours!

\- Fubuki... Je suis sûr que-

 _KRAAAK!_

\- _AAAAH!_

\- Fubuki, calme-toi! Ce n'est pas une avalanche que tu entends!S'écria Goenji en le prenant par les épaules et en le regardant.

\- Non, je vais tous perdre! S'écria-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne vas perdre personne! Regarde, ce n'est qu'un orage!

Le garçon releva doucement la tête, puis regarda les imposants nuages noirs qui comblaient le ciel au loin.

\- Ou-Oui...

\- Je pense que nous devrions rentrer ; Nous ne pouvons pas nous entraîner dans ces conditions.

Shiro se leva doucement, toujours tremblant.

\- Et puis, avec Atsuya, on était... parfaits...

\- Dis-moi, tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est pour toi, être parfait?

\- Eh bien, c'est quand moi et Atsuya, nous allions nos forces.

\- Franchement, si c'est réellement ce que tu penses, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais à t'entraîner.

L'attaquant vedette des Raimons se dirigea vers la sortie du terrain, tandis que Fubuki affichait une expression choquée. Comment Goenji avait-il pu lui dire une chose pareille...? Voyant celui-ci s'éloigner de plus en plus, le laissant seul sous la pluie battante, il sentit une énorme angoisse grandir en lui. Prit d'un flot de panique, il s'écria :

\- ...REVIENS, S'IL TE PLAÎT...! NE ME LAISSE PAS SEUL!

Goenji se retourna face è ce cri plus que rempli de désespoir. Il soupira, avant de faire demi-tour et de prendre l'adolescent par le bras comme un petit garçon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là...!

Ces mots réconfortèrent un peu le Prince des Neiges, qui se laissa entraîner vers l'auberge qui renvoyait de la lumière au loin.

Derrière eux, caché derrière un arbre, un adolescent aux longs cheveux blonds et avec un parapluie blanc les observait de loin.

 _"Menons-nous le même combat, Goenji...?"_ Pensa-t-il.

* * *

 **[deux jours plus tard - début de l'après-midi]**

Fubuki s'était entraîné toute la matinée, caché des autres. Mais le résultat n'y était pas : Chaque fois qu'il tentait de tirer sans "l'aide" d'Atsuya, soit le ballon heurtait un poteau, soit il atterrissait dans un buisson. Mais jamais il n'était rendu au fond des filets. Était-il condamné à rester en défense?Il voulait impressionner Nagumo, mais en attaquant et en faisant son tir spectaculaire, pas en défendant un but! Son tir spectaculaire, oui, qui en réalité n'était pas le sien. Donc oui, il était bel et bien condamné à rester parmi les défenseurs... Mais... Lors de leur première rencontre, le garçon de flamme avait réussi à briser son _Ice Road_. Il ne parviendra pas à l'améliorer, elle était déjà à son maximum. Durant ces trois jours, il avait passé les quelques moments où il pouvait s'entraîner à essayer de pouvoir bien tirer, de prouver qu'il peut reproduire exactement le même _Eternal Blizzard_ que son petit frère. Mais apparemment, leur fougue dans ce jeu n'était pas à la même hauteur. Pourquoi fallait-il que sont frère soit toujours plus fort que lui...? Il avait beau être l'aîné, on avait toujours du mal à les différencier, certains les confondaient même en pensant qu'Atsuya était le plus grand en voyant sa vivacité et son énergie rarement affaiblies, et en voyant Shiro intimidé et se cachant toujours derrière son dos en s'accrochant à lui. Fubuki s'en souvient très bien, quand il avait peur à l'idée de tirer dans le ballon lors d'un match de foot, devant tout le monde.

\- _"Allez, Onii-san! Marque, tu peux le faire! Ce n'est pas difficile!"_

Cette voix, il l'entendait toujours. Il avait juste... besoin de son frère... Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Tout simplement. Sa présence le réconfortait tellement, savoir qu'il ne sera plus jamais seul. Mais maintenant, que devait-il faire? Le laisser partir? Il ne le savait que trop bien : Le garder ici avec lui était un acte d'égoïsme profond. Dans un sens, cela lui empoisonnait la vie. Le retenir ici, c'était défier une loi de la nature. Mais, même s'il prenait de plus en plus sa place, l'idée d'abandonner son frère était pour lui totalement inconcevable. Mais il devait apprendre à vivre sans lui... Franchement, Nagumo aimerait-il quelqu'un qui soit possédé par son propre frère?! Dit comme ça, cette phrase semblait vraiment morbide...! Déjà qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il ne l'aime tout court, alors si en plus il devait faire appel à un exorciste... Mais bref, le match contre cette équipe était déjà dans quelques heures. Jouer contre Nagumo... Il devait le faire. Qu'importe les circonstances et les risques, il voulait être le plus proche possible de lui, lui montrer que lui aussi, il peut lui faire tourner la tête.

Couché sur l'herbe, Fubuki se leva pour aller rejoindre ses coéquipiers, qui étaient déjà prêts à partir.

* * *

\- Gazelle! 'Tain c'est pas vrai, il est passé où encore celui-là?!

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un, Burn? Demanda Gran en apparaissant comme par magie dans le couloir, toujours dans sa combinaison moulante.

\- Oui, Gazelle! Je viens de le dire, baka!

\- Mmmh... Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu le cherches...?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Gran, va plutôt t'occuper de ton Reize que tu n'arrêtes pas de violer! Pesta Nagumo.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à dire.

\- ㈐2 Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire, là?! S'énerva Gran en empoignant le capitaine de Prominence par le col.

\- Mais c'est pas possible, t'es vraiment sourd! Je t'ai dit, va pratiquer tes pulsions sadomasochistes sur Reize, "le pauvre petit innocent et naïf que tu aimes tant martyriser!"

\- Tu vois, ton plus gros défaut, Burn, c'est que tu ne sais jamais te taire.

Nagumo ne pu vraiment dire ce qu'il se passa après, sinon qu'il vit le point recouvert du gant blanc du capitaine de Genesis atterrir violemment au milieu de sa figure.

\- Burn...?

Le garçon ouvrit doucement les yeux, tressaillit par la douleur naissante.

\- Qu... Qu'est ce que...

\- Ça va..?

\- À ton avis?! Je viens de me prendre un coup de poing en plein dans la figure!

\- Tu ne devrais pas provoquer Gran comme ça, capitaine. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand tu lui dis des choses pareilles!

\- Oui, je sais, mais j'y peux rien, à chaque fois que je le vois j'ai envie de le frapper! Dit Burn en se mettant les mains sur le visage.

\- Oui, et bien là, c'est plutôt toi qui t'es fait frapper...!

\- Oui, ben... Mais il est parti où d'ailleurs cet imbécile?!

\- Je ne sais pas, il est reparti là-bas. Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il t'a fait, je l'ai juste croisé, la main en sang et l'air énervé. Alors je me suis précipitée ici, Et mes soupçons furent confirmés ; c'était bien toi, capitaine...

\- Nggg, j'ai mal! C'est qu'il ne m'a pas raté, cet imbécile!

\- C'est ça, ne m'écoute pas surtout...

C'est là que Gazelle aparut, une glace à la main et le paquet d'où venait celle-ci dans l'autre.

\- Mmmh? Burn?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais le nez en sang?! S'exclama le garçon en le fixant.

\- Il s'est disputé avec Gran. Enfin, "disputé"... Il l'a provoqué, plutôt!

\- Wah, c'est le meilleur jour de ma vie! S'exclama Gazelle en éclatant de rire.

\- Hey, je t'interdis de rigoler! S'énerva Burn, les mains toujours sur son nez. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais à manger des glaces, hein?! Je te signale que bientôt on va devoir aller rejoindre ces saletés de Raimon pour les battre une bonne fois pour toutes!

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai le nez cassé...

\- La ferme, Gazelle! Allez plutôt chercher de quoi me soigner!

\- Ben... On a pas vraiment de quoi soigner ici...

\- Quoi?! Tu te fous de moi, An!

\- Les joueur de l'Aliea Academy ne sont pas sensés se blesser.

\- Raaah, et je fais comment moi maintenant?!

\- Attends, j'ai une idée, dit le capitaine de Diamond Dust en s'accroupissant devant l'attaquant de Feu et en posant son paquet de glaces.

Sous les yeux ébahis des autres, il plongea sa main dans son tee-shirt et en ressorti le morceau de pierre violette lumineuse, accrochée en pendentif sur un fil en coton.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Demanda An.

Le bleuté clair ne répondit pas ; il approcha sa pierre du visage de Haruya qui, les yeux grands ouverts, ne bougea pas, avant de coler la pierre sur son nez.

\- Euh... Gazelle...

\- Chut! Bouge pas!

L'adolescent obéit, ne sachant pas vraiment lui-même pourquoi. Ils restèrent plus d'une minute comme ça, jusqu'à ce que le grçon de glace retira finalement la pierre fluorescente.

\- Voilà, c'est bon.

Être si proche de Burn lui donnait une sensation... Bizarre... Ce dernier se toucha le nez, qui semblait avoir reprit sa forme normale.

\- Je n'ai plus rien! Je ne pensais pas que la pierre Aliea pouvait faire ça...

\- Eh bien, maintenant tu sais. Elle est... Bien plus puissante qu'on ne le croit.

\- Eh bien... Euh... Merci, Gazelle, alors...

\- Je rêve où tu viens de remercier Gazelle, capitaine?! Hallucina la jeune fille.

\- N-Non! Tu as mal entendu! Et puis, nous avons quelque chose de très important à faire! Dépêche-toi, Gazelle! Dit Nagumo en se levant aussi rapidement qu'un éclair.

\- Mmmh... Okay, j'arrive... Lui répondit l'albinos en finissant sa glace et en le suivant.

\- Mmm... c'est louche, tout ça... Murmura An, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

\- Burn et Gazelle ensemble... Il doivent être très forts, ça va être difficile de les battre.

\- Tu as raison, Endo... Dit Kazemaru en regardant par la fenêtre et en baissant les yeux. Je ne sais pas... Si je suis assez doué pour battre cette équipe.

\- Mais si, Kazemaru! Tu vas voir, nous allons gagner ce match, j'en suis sûr!

\- Tu dis tout le temps ça...

\- WAAAAAH! une araignée! S'écria Kabeyama.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent vers l'arrière de la Caravane Inazuma, et virent le défenseur tremblant et les yeux grands ouverts, qui fixaient le sol.

\- QUOI?! Où... Où... Où ça?! Paniqua à son tour Megane.

\- Iciiiii!

Tout le monde regarda le sol, et virent en effet la petite bestiole immobile.

\- Oooh, mais elle est toute mignonne! S'exlama Touko en la prenant dans sa main.

-Co-Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille?!

\- Ben, ce n'est qu'une araignée...

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est belle... Regarde les yeux qu'elle a! Dit avec enthousiasme Tsunami en s'approchant.

\- Enlevez cette bestiole de là! Ordre de la présidente du conseil des élèves! Cria Natsumi.

\- Oh là là, si on ne peut même plus s'amuser... Soupira la défenseure en mettant la petite bête dehors.

Une fois ce "spectacle" fini, Kazemaru se tourna vers Endo, qui faisait sa tête de d'habitude.

\- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi... Tout ça pour une simple araignée... Soupira le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

\- Bah, ils faut bien qu'ils se changent un peu le moral! En parlant de moral... Fubuki ne va vraiment pas mieux? Demanda le capitaine en portant son regard sur le joueur des neiges qui regardait par la fenêtre sans véritable expression sur son visage.

\- Non, on ne dirait pas. J'espère qu'il va aller mieux...

\- Tu sais ce qu'il a?

\- Eh bien, comme tout le monde le sait, il y a la présence d'Atsuya qui le déstabilise... Mais l'aitre jour, il m'a posé des questions sur... l'amour... Ça m'a un peu étonné venant de lui, mais bon, je lui ai quand même répondu.

\- C'est vrai que tu t'y connais en amour toi, hein! Avec Milly, quand vous...

\- ...Arrête, Endo. C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

\- Mais alors, Fubuki serait... Amoureux?!

\- Non, il m'a juste demandé ça pour mieux arriver à manger des cacahuètes à l'envers sur une voiture, et tout ça en jouant du piano!

\- Wah, j'éspère qu'il a réussi!

\- ...

\- Ben quoi?

\- ...Je blaguais, Endo! soupira Kazemaru en se mettant une main sur le visage.

\- Ah, bon...

\- Mais oui, bien sûr qu'il est amoureux! Mais je ne sais pas de qui, par contre...

\- Il aime une fille ou un garçon? C'est quelqu'un de l'équipe? Et ça fait combien de temps?

\- Mais je viens de te dire que je n'en savais rien! Et arrête, on dirait un psychopathe, là!

\- Endo, on quand est-ce qu'on arriiiiiive? Demanda Tachimukai en sortant sa tête des sièges de derrière.

\- Je ne sais pas, demande à la coach plutôt.

\- C'est qu'elle est déjà en train de parler aux filles... Je ne voudrais pas la déranger...

\- Je pense qu'on arrive bientôt... Je vois le stade de la Teikoku d'ici.

\- Il est grand...

\- Tu ne l'avais jamais vu avant, Tachimukai?

\- Non, on ne peut pas dire que mon équipe était très forte, nous n'avons donc jamais pu participer à un tournoi, et aller jouer contre la Teikoku Academy. Alors pour moi, pouvoir me battre contre des extraterrestres comme nous le faisons actuellement et une véritable aubaine pour améliorer mes performances!

\- C'est sûr que tu aurais vachement besoin de les améliorer, tes performances...! Minauda le garçon à l'élément du vent.

\- Tu as dis quoi Kazemaru?

\- Oh, non, rien...

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, toute l'équipe s'était rendue sur le grand terrain imposant, déjà en maillot (de foot, éternelles fangirls!). Regroupés, chacun attendaient l'arrivée de ceux qu'ils pensaient être des extraterrestres, leur cœur battant à un rythme un peu trop rapide.

C'est là qu'un ballon noir tomba du ciel (c'est tout à fait normal), portant en plus de cette couleur du bleu et du fouge, signe de l'unisson des deux capitaines rivaux. Une fois posé par terre, la nouvelle équipe de l'Aliea Academy apparut, comme par magie. Tous les joueur de Raimon les regardèrent fixement, comme attirés par tous ces joueurs surpuissants.

\- Les Raimons... Commença Burn. Cela m'étonne que vous ne soyez même pas tétanisés à l'idée de jouer contre l'équipe la plus forte de l'univers.

\- Pour moi, l'équipe la plus forte est celle dans laquelle joue mes coéquipiers!

\- Quelle naïveté... Vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend... dit Gazelle en ayant son incontournable tic de jouer avec ces cheveux.

\- Maintenant, vous allez connaître l'incroyable puissance de Chaos... L'extrême puissance du feu de Prominence...

\- ...Alliée à l'incontestable brouillard glacial de Diamond Dust! Finit son coéquipier.

\- Trêves de bavardages, il est temps pour nous de vous montrer de quoi nous sommes capables! S'exclama Endo en souriant et en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Alors, commençons! S'écria Burn avec son éternel sourire carnassier et provocateur.


	3. Un match plutôt mouvementé

Tous réunis autour de la coach, les joueurs de Raimon écoutaient attentivement leur instructions.

\- Cette équipe est beaucoup plus forte que toutes celles que vous avez affronté auparavant ; Vous devrez faire très attention et redoubler d'efforts dans ce match.

\- Oui, coach! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'arrêterai tous les ballons! S'écria Endo avec enthousiasme.

\- Endo, je te rappelle que tu es libero! Lança Hitomiko avec une expression sérieuse relevant qu'elle était exaspérée.

\- Je protégerai les buts de toute mon âme! S'exclama Tachimukai.

\- Euh... Oui...

\- Ben quoi, Endo, tu ne me fais pas confiance? Tu penses que je ne suis pas assez fort pour protéger les cages de Raimon...?

\- Non, non, c'est pas ça... Enfin si, mais ce n'est pas grave, tu essaieras de faire de ton mieux! Allez, toute l'équipe compte sur toi!

\- Oui! J'accomplirai ma mission!

Pendant que les deux gardiens se parlaient et que toute l'équipe les observaient, Fubuki au contraire regardait autre chose. Ce n'était pas difficile de trouver ce qui attirait son attention ; L'ancien capitaine de Prominence était particulièrement irrésistible et il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de lui tellement il aimait l'admirer.

De son côté, toute l'équipe de Chaos attendait impatiemment que leurs adversaires finissent de parler.

\- Dis-moi Burn, pourquoi ce garçon là-bas n'arrête pas de te regarder?! Demanda Gazelle.

\- Mmmh? Qui? Ah oui, lui... C'est parce que... on se connaît un peu. Enfin, il m'a juste aidé à retouver mon retrouver mon chemin, puis il m'a aussi payé à manger, c'est tout.

\- Hein?! Quand ça?

\- Il y a quelques jours, quand je suis parti... Enfin bref, je te raconterai ça plus tard.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?!

\- Euh... Ben... Parce que je trouvais que ça ne servait a rien, c'est tout.

\- Décidément, je ne te comprendrais jamais! S'énerva Gazelle. Mais bref, je ne vais pas m'étendre la dessus, ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Mais...Tu ne trouves pas que c'est bizarre qu'il ai fait ça?! S'immiscia Heat.

\- Qui, Gazelle? Si, d'habitude il me crie tout le temps dessus, et là il s'est retenu... Tu as raison, Heat, c'est bizarre!

\- Mais non, je parlais du gars, là-bas! C'est étrange qu'il t'ai aidé, alors que tu fais partie du camp adverse, non?!

\- C'est vrai... Bah, je lui ai posé la question, mais ça ne lui faisait rien.

\- C'est louche, tout ça. Je parie que c'est un espion ou un truc du genre, dit le garçon à la cicatrice d'un air méfiant.

\- Oui, bon, ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de ça! On a un match à disputer, bon sang! On ne va rester ici, à bavarder comme des pipelettes! S'écria Burn qui commençait à être embarrassé.

Attendez... Embarrassé?! Comment pouvais-t-il être gêné par ça?! Ce garçon n'avait rien de très important. Il ne le connaissait même pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une personne posa sa main sur son épaule qu'il comprit. Un personne qui lui dit :

"Hey, Burn! Réveille-toi, on a un match a jouer je te signale, là!"

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il crut se rendre compte de ses propres sentiments. Le garçon a l'élément du froid et avec qui il allait jouer. Il avait comprit...

\- Hey, Burn, ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir, réveille-toi!

\- H-Hein?! Ga-Gazelle?!

\- Ça va?! Tu es tout bizarre...Tu es tout rouge et tu transpires...

\- M-mais non, je vais tres bien. C'est juste que... j'ai chaud, voilà tout. Tout ce monde autour...

Gazelle baissa la tête, avant de dire d'une voix sans expression :

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, pourtant. Et puis... Tu n'as jamais trop chaud quand tu es avec moi. Puisque je te refroidis.

\- Oui, ben, j'ai chaud, c'est tout! Peut-être que c'est toi qui n'a plus si froid, hein?!

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus-blancs releva la tête. C'était la vérité ; son corps avait subi un grand changement de température. Un peu comme des flammes qui se seraient allumées dans son cœur et qui augmentaient peu à peu. Et la cause de cela... Inconscient Burn. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de l'attirer?! Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire déconcentrer!

\- Bon, ça me soûle, là, il n'ont toujours pas terminé?! S'irrita Nagumo.

Ignorant tout les sentiments que chacun avait envers un autre.

"Ils ont l'air si proches..." Pensa tristement Fubuki.

\- Fubuki, tu vas rester sur le banc? Demanda Hitomiko.

L'adolescent se tourna vers elle, sorti de ses pensées.

\- Hein?

\- Je disais, tu peux aller t'assoir si tu veux. Le match va débuter.

\- Non, je veux jouer!

Tout le monde le regarda, surpris.

\- Fubuki?! C'est vrai?! Dit Aphrodi en bégayant presque, ne sachant pas si le fait qu'il joue soit bien ou mal.

\- Oui! Dit-il d'un air déterminé.

\- Très bien. Je te laisse le choix : En quelle position veux-tu jouer? En attaque ou en défense?

\- En... défense, dit l'argenté en baissant la tête.

\- Bon, d'accord, tu remplaceras Kabeyama.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps a l'imposant défenseur de protester ; Elle s'adressa rapidement aux adolescents qui commençaient à perdre patience (surtout Burn).

\- C'est bon, nous avons fini. Nous pouvons commencer le match.

\- Hitomiko, toujours aussi autoritaire... Susurra l'attaquant de feu.

Le match débuta, suivant le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre, bien sûr, (arbitre qui semble invisible dans l'anime) c'était Chaos qui avait la main dès le début. Chaque membre de cette équipe n'eut pas de mal à subtiliser le ballon à ses adversaires, et en moins de deux minutes, Burn se dirigeait déjà vers les cages adverse.

 _"Je dois... faire quelque chose..."_ Pensa Shiro. _"Je dois l'arrêter!"_

Il vit le garçon aux cheveux rouges se diriger droit sur lui. Son rôle était de défendre le but des Raimons. Il devait le faire. Déterminé, il s'élança dans l'espoir de reprendre le ballon à l'attaquant de feu. Mais un sourire. Celui que Nagumo lui fit, quand il passa près de lui. Ce sourire provoquant qui l'électrisait. Fubuki resta pétrifié, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait laissé l'adolescent passer, et lui il n'avait rien fait. Il avait été figé, juste par un regard.

Ses coéquipiers ne lui firent aucune remarque, ne voulant pas le démoraliser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Oh non, on va encore se prendre un but! Notifia Touko.

\- Je vais l'arrêter! S'écria Tachimukai tandis que Burn s'apprêtait à tirer.

\- _Atomic Flare !_

Le gardien commença à prendre peur en voyant la puissance de ce tir phénoménal, mais il se reprit vite.

 _"Je dois arrêter ce tir... Pour Endo et pour toute l'équipe!"_

\- _Main Magique!_

Et le ballon... rentra dans le but. Enfin, rentrer, il a même littéralement envoyé Tachimukai au sol et brûlé la partie du filet par lequel il était passé.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit... Se plaignit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que vous ne pourrez pas rivaliser avec ma puissance! Se vanta Burn.

\- Tachimukai, ça va?!

\- Oui, Endo, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien...

\- Oh non... Enfin, je veux dire, tant mieux! Mais essaie de faire autre chose que la _Main Magique_ la prochaine fois quand même.

\- C'est que... Je ne sais rien faire de plus puissant...

\- Tu n'as qu'à essayer les _Mains de L'Infini_!Tu te souviens comment y arriver au moins? Il faut-

\- _Nordic Impact!_

(Commentateur) _Oh non, Endo et Tachimuki en baissé la garde, Et Gazelle en a profité pour marquer! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'arrête pour parler au milieu d'un match!_

\- C'est pas vrai...! Soupira la fille du premier ministre qui commençait vraiment à désespérer.

\- Vous êtes encore plus débiles qu'on ne le croyait! Lâcha Gazelle.

Tandis que les deux attaquants ne se privaient pas de lancer leur sarcasme sur leurs ennemis, Fubuki était plongé dans ses réflexions complexes. Il n'arrivait à rien. Il ne servaient à rien. Ses hypothèses furent confirmées pour lui durant les dix minutes qui suivirent ; Les deux anciens capitaines de Diamond Dust et Prominence marquaient des buts les uns après les autres, aussi puissamment qu'ils le pouvaient. Et le défenseur des neiges ne pouvait rien faire, même s'il tentait à chaque fois quelque chose qui ne donnait jamais d'effet.

 _"Il faut que je me reprenne en main!"_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Burn qui se dirigea en sa direction pour la énième fois.

\- _Ice Roa..._

Trop tard, l'attaquant de feu était passé près de lui tel un éclair qu'on avait le temps d'apercevoir qu'enune fraction de secondes.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas possible... je suis... inutile... murmura Fubuki.

Aphrodi regardait de loin le défenseur. Voyant que son visage se décomposait à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'empêcher un joueur de passer dans son camp et qu'il échouait (c'est-à-dire à chaque fos, en fait), il décida d'aller lui parler.  
\- ...Fubuki...

\- Je suis inutile... Je suis si faible, je n'arrive même pas à leur subtiliser le ballon...

\- Non, ce n'est pas toi qui est faible! Ce sont eux qui sont... beaucoup trop forts...

\- Non! Ne fais pas ça... Pas maintenant...

\- Huh? Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Fubuki?

 _\- Il était temps que j'arrive!_

\- Atsuya?!

 _-_ _Raaah, mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à la fin?! OUI, C'EST MOI, FUBUKI ATSUYA! Alors arrêtez tous de faire "Oh, Atsuya!" à chaque fois que j'apparais! Parce que là, ça commence vraiment à devenir PÉNIBLE!_

Afuro ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, surpris face à ce soudain changement d'attitude.

\- Euh...

 _\- Il est grand temps de remédier à ce résultat lamentable!_

À ces mots, Atsuya s'élança vers un joueur de Chaos qui détenait le ballon, et qu s'avéra être Nepper.

 _\- Donne-moi ce ballon, imbécile! Cria le cadet en lui reprenant violemment son bien._

Tout le monde regarda le joueur, médusé de la force et de la brutalité dont il venait de faire preuve.

 _\- Et laissez-moi tous passer! S'écria-t-il en bousculant tout le monde sur son passage._

Maintenant Atsuya se dirigeait rapidement vers les cages adverses, au grand daim des membres de l'équipe de Chaos. Burn jeta un regard vers Gazelle, mais celui-ci se trouvait malheureusement à l'autre bout du terrain. Sans réfléchir, il couru directement sur Atsuya dans le but de le bloquer. D'une expression mêlée à l'incompréhension et à la colère, il se mit devant lui et lui dit d'une voix énervée :

\- Tu ne passera pas!

 _\- Désolée, mais même si mon frère à un béguin pour toi, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te faire cet honneur!_

Atsuya esquiva l'attaquant un sourire aux lèvres, tandis que celui-ci se figea, n'ayant rien vu passer. De plus, il n'avait rien compris à ce que lui avait dit le joueur de Raimon. Et puis, il était... complètement différent de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait "croisé". Comme si ce n'était pas la même personne, comme si c'était totalement une autre personnalité. Même son apparence physique semblait différente, une lueur de brutalité et de désir de gagner illuminait son visage. Oui, différent... Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à penser tout ça?! S'occuper ainsi d'un joueur adverse et ennemi était complètement...

\- Hey, Burn! C'est pas le moment de rêver, il faut arrêter cet attaquant!

La voix aiguë et criarde de Icer sortit tout de suite le capitaine de Chaos de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête et vit le garçon qui commençait a se rapprocher de plus en plus du but (oui, parce que le terrain fait 10 000km de long). Alors qu'Atsuya courait sans s'arrêter, le ballon aux pieds, ses coéquipiers essayaient tant bien que mal de suivre ses mouvements.

\- Fubuki, passe-moi le ballon! Cria Kazemaru, même s'il s'était rendu compte qu'à présent c'était Atsuya qui était aux commandes.

 _\- Et puis quoi encore?! Quelqu'un doit faire quelque chose ici, et il n'y a que moi sait faire ce véritable tir! Alors restez où vous êtes, bande de nuls!_

 _"Il insulte même ses coéquipiers..."_ Pensa Nagumo en observant la scène. Le cadet arriva vers les cages, et n'attendit pas pour exhiber sa puissance.

 _\- Vous allez voir mon tir!_

Le gardien souriait, pressé de voir ce si terrible tir.

 _\- Eternal Blizzard !_

La neige et la glace suivaient le ballon entouré de fluide bleu, qui se dirigea avec une vitesse gracieuse vers la cible. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Atsuya observait sa prouesse, persuadé qu'il marquerait. Et le résultat en fut que... Le gardien lui aussi exhibait un sourire mauvais, le ballon arrêté dans la main gauche.

\- Il a arrêté mon tir... Avec une seule main...

\- Tu pensais vraiment que ce simple petit tir de rien du tout allait me vaincre?

 _\- C'est impossible..._

\- Tiens, reprends le ballon! Je suis pressé de te voir t'acharner à me marquer un but! Tu l'as bien fait avec Epsilon, non? Alors maintenant, tu n'as qu'a nous montrer si tu t'es amélioré! Même si vu le tir que tu viens de faire, on ne dirait pas...

\- _...Je dois continuer... Non..._ Je n'ai plus de forces... je...

\- Fubuki!

Trop tard, l'adepte du froid s'était étalé sur l'herbe, vide de toute l'énergie qu'il venair d'utiliser massivement.

\- Il a réussi à tirer, tu te rends compte?!

\- Peu importe, cela ne se reproduira plus. Et puis c'est de ta faute, tu n'avais pas qu'à te balader à l'autre bout du terrain!

\- En même temps, si tes joueurs étaient plus réceptifs et qu'il ne laisseraient pas tout le temps passer le ballon, on n'en serait pas là!

\- Ah, parce que c'est de la faute de Prominence, maintenant?! Je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui ai été assez nul pour égaliser avec Raimon!

\- La ferme avec ça, tchuurippu*! À cause de toi, on a failli se prendre un but!

* **tchuurippu** signifie tulipe en japonais. ^-^

\- Déjà, le gardien l'a largement bien arrêté, ET ARRÊTE DE M'APPELLER COMME ÇA, GIRLY BOY!

\- Tchuurippu, tchuuripuu, tchuurippu!

\- LA FERME!

\- Hey, calmez-vous les gars! S'écria Heat en tentant de les séparer.

\- En même temps, Gazelle n'a pas tort, s'immiscia Rhine. S'il n'y avait que Diamond Dust, nous ne serions pas ralentis par la faiblesse de Prominence!

\- Attends, c'est toi qui parle de faiblesse là?! Riposta Heat. Nous au moins on a gagné contre Raimon!

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas un seul match qui définit la force de l'adversaire! Nous étions beaucoup mieux sans vous!

\- Du calme, cela ne sert à rien de se disputer ainsi. Nous devons nous occuper du match, dit doucement Icer comme pour les apaiser.

Tous lachèrent un grognement, se disant que malgré ce qu'ils s'obstinaient à penser, la jeune fille avait bel et bien raison.

\- Nous devons nous concentrer sur le match, finit par lâcher Nagumo.

Non loin de là, l'équipe de Raimon était regroupée autour de Fubuki qui était encore inconscient. Finalement il rouvrit doucement les yeux, tentant de retrouver ses derniers souvenirs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé...?

C'est Endo qui prit la parole, un peu trop vivement peut-être.

\- En fait, tu as essayé de marquer tout à l'heure, mais le gardien a arrêté ton tir. Tu étais tellement à bout de forces que tu t'es effondré par terre. Nous t'avons emmené sur le banc, et tu es resté inconscient jusqu'à la mi-temps, enfin c'est-à-dire jusqu'à maintenant. Mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas arrêté d'encaisser des buts...

\- Je vois...

\- Fubuki, je suis désolée, mais je pense que tu n'es pas en état de jouer. Il vaut mieux que tu restes sur le banc.

\- Oui, coach... lui répondit tristement le garçon.

\- Coach, je crois que j'ai trouvé le point faible de cette équipe.

\- Oui, Kido?

\- Et bien, j'ai longtemps cherché, puis je me suis souvenu de ce que m'avait dit Gakuya. Son système de mesure est très utile : ainsi, j'ai pu remarquer l'irrégularité du jeu de Chaos : On dirait que Prominence et Diamond Dust ne s'entendent pas bien, et cela perturbe leur rythme. Par exemple, j'ai vu qu'un joueur de Prominence va immédiatement passer le ballon à quelqu'un de la même équipe, et non à un membre de Diamond Dust, même s'il est beaucoup plus près. Si nous arrivons à entrer dans le même rythme irrégulier qu'eux, alors nous pourrons facilement leur subtiliser le ballon.

\- Très juste. Je compte sur vous pour appliquer cela.

C'est donc avec cette idée en tête que toute l'équipe reprit le match. De son banc, Fubuki les regardait jouer, tandis que Haruna lui enlevait la serviette imbibée d'eau qu'il avait sur le front.

\- Ça va mieux...? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Oui...

\- Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin.

\- Haruna! S'exclama Aki d'un air furieux.

\- Quoi? Je le console juste!

\- Tu es incorrigible... Soupira son amie. Ça ne te suffit pas de les prendre sans arrêt en photo?!

\- Mais... Je n'ai jamais fait ça! S'écria-t-elle en se détachant de l'adolescent.

\- Oui, et les centaines de photos rangées dans la boîte que tu caches sous ton lit, c'est le Père Noël qui les y a mises?

\- Bah, peut-être... tu sais, Noël c'est dans six mois, il a juste dû être un peu en avance...

\- Laisse tomber... Oh, regarde, Goenji va tirer! On a peut-être une chance de marquer!

En effet, l'espoir d'Aki fut réalisé lorsque le ballon tiré par l'attaquant vedette des Raimons atteignit le fond des filets.

\- Hourra! On a marqué!

\- Ce n'est qu'un but. Chaos nous en a déjà marqué neuf, déclara négativement Natsumi.

\- Oui, mais sois positive! S'exclama Rika.

Natsumi soupira. Pourquoi devait-elle rester avec ces filles qui devenaient hystériques à chaque fois que leur équipe préférée marquait un but?!

Plus les minutes passaient, plus les Raimons marquaient des buts, et plus le niveau de colère montait chez les deux attaquants de Chaos. Surtout Nagumo qui commençait réellement à péter les plombs.

\- Il ne faut pas se laisser faire!

\- Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse?! On arrête pas de se laisser berner depuis tout à l'heure, on se demande bien à cause de qui!

\- Arrêtez, capitaine, Gazelle! S'écria Icer. J'ai trouvé pourquoi ils arrivent à se jouer de nous si facilement... C'est parce que Diamond Dust et Prominence ne s'entendent pas, et ils n'arrivent pas à jouer ensemble! Nous devons tous allier nos forces pour les battre.

\- Tu as raison, Icer... Dit Gazelle en baissant la tête. Excuse-moi de te faire toutes ces reproches, Burn...

Son interlocuteur ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Oulà, tout va bien Gazelle? Tu as de la fièvre où...? Ça doit être très grave chez toi! Ironisa Burn en lui posant une de ses mains brûlantes sur le front.

\- Non, c'est bon, je vais très bien, merci! Dit Gazelle en rougissant et en repoussant la main de l'autre.

\- Non non je t'assure, je ne rigole pas, t'as vraiment l'air d'avoir chaud en fait! Tu es tout rouge et on dirait que tu trembles, en plus...

\- Laisse-moi...

\- Eh, j'ai une idée! On a qu'à unir nos forces! Créer un tir mélangeant mon super-puissant pouvoir de Feu de-la-mort-qui-tue avec ton pouvoir de glace!

\- Euh... oui, bonne idée... oui, on n'a qu'à faire ça...

\- Super, viens, on n'a qu'à-

\- _Savoir Suprême!_

(Commentateur) _Et c'est un septième but pour Raimon! En même temps, si les joueurs se bougeaient le cul et qu'il jouaient au lieu de bavarder au milieu du terrain, on n'en serai pas là !_

 _-_ Ce commentateur commence vraiment à me gaver! S'énerva Nagumo.

Fubuki regardait tout le match de son éternel banc, fixant plus particulièrement sa personne préférée. Pour lui, juste le fait de pouvoir le regarder lui faisait hautement plaisir Peu importe si Raimon était en train de perdre ou de gagner. Il avait d'autres problèmes. Quand il repense à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours… Il avait toujours du mal à croire qu'il avait rencontré Nagumo et qu'ils avaient parlés ensemble, et qu'il était resté avec lui pendant au moins deux heures. Et maintenant, cette personne était en train de jouer contre son équipe, c'était son ennemi, l'ennemi de tous envoyé de l'Aliea Academy. N'empêche, quand on avait passé un peu de temps avec lui, on se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas si brutal et sans cœur qu'il ne le paraissait. Bon , brutal, un peu. Mais c'était une partie de lui qu'il aimait bien . Beaucoup, même… Il ferait tout ce qu'il voudra, il se laisserait dominer… De son corps, il assouvira ses désirs… Houlà, sortons-nous tout de suite ces pensées sales de la tête! Fubuki se secoua la tête afin de remettre ses idées en place (et il essuya aussi le filet de bave qui était en train de couler du coin de ses lèvres). Mais de toutes façons, la voix d'Aki le fit d'un coup revenir au monde réel.

\- Oh non, regardez Burn et Gazelle! Ils passent tout le monde… Et sans ménagement…

L'adepte du froid regarda en direction des deux adolescents, et en effet ceux-ci mettaient des vents mémorables à tous ceux qui se mettaikent sur leur chemin. Ils firent un saut spectaculaire, avant de tirer d'une incroyable force dans le ballon.

\- _Fire Blizzard !_ Crièrent-ils en cœur.

Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, le ballon rempli de la puissance des deux éléments opposés transperça la nouvelle Hissatsu de Tachimukai et le filet avec.

\- Oh non, pour une fois que Tachimukai servait enfin à quelque chose… Soupira Natsumi en se mettant une main sur le visage.

\- Quand a-t-il réussi cette Hissatsu?! Demanda Shiro étonné.

\- Eh bien, lui répondit Aki, c'était tout à l'heure, quand tu étais évanoui… Lorsque Burn, ou Gazelle je ne sais plus, a tiré, Tachimukai a aquérit cette Hissatsu. Il a réussi à arrêter plusieurs tirs avec, on avait eu un peu d'espoir, mais là visiblement c'est raté…

\- Ah, d'accord…

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

\- Il est vraiment beau , leur tir…

\- Mmmh ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

\- Je disais : Leur tir, à Gazelle et Burn, Il est vraiment beau. Tu crois que moi aussi, un jour, je pourrai m'associer avec un attaquant de Feu…?

\- Mais oui, je suis sûre que toi et Goenji pourriez faire un tir aussi beau un jour, et même encore plus beau!

\- Oui… Lui répondit-il en souriant.

Cela lui faisait plaisir qu'Aki lui dise cela, même si en réalité ce n'était pas vraiment à Goenji qu'il pensait. Pas du tout , même. Mais… Burn et Gazelle semblaient si bien s'entendre… Non, ils sont seulement amis, rien de plus. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer de la jalousie.

Il suffit d'un tir des deux attaquants pour vraiment faire désespérer l'équipe. Sauf bien sûr Endo, qui gardait encore et toujours le moral.

\- Allez minna, on peut continuer!

\- Oui, on perd juste sept à onze… Soupira Kazemaru.

\- Justement, on peut encore remonter!

\- Mais oui, tu as tout à fait raison. Il y autant de chances qu'on gagne qu'un autre ballon ne tombe du ciel!

\- Endo, Kazemaru, arrêtez de parler! Il faut ATTAQUER! Cria Rika du bord du terrain.

\- Mais… On est pas attaquants…

\- Oui, et bien JOUEZ!

\- Il est impossible… de percer leur défense… Dit Goenji en se dirigeant vers eux.

\- Ça va?! Tu es couvert de bleus et d'égratinures!

\- …Oui, ça va… Mais on ne peut pas passer pour n'ont que trop bien renforcé leur défense.

\- Je vais le faire, dit Aphrodi en regardant les deux imposants défenseurs.

\- Tu es sûr?!

\- Oui. Et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un se bouge ici, vu que tout le monde passe son temps à parler!

C'est ainsi qu'Aphrodi essaya tant bien que mal de passer la solide défense de Chaos… Mais sans résultat. A chaque fois, il arrivait à passer le tacle enflammé mais le tacle glacial l'envoyait plusieurs mètres plus loin , bleus et égratinures supplémentaires offerts à chaque fois.

\- Aphrodi, arrête! Cria Endo.

\- Non, je dois y arriver… _Pour Fubuki…_

D'ailleurs, celui-ci regardait la scène avec panique lui aussi. Aphrodi… Il faisait ça pour lui…?

Mais malgré tout le monde qui lui criait d'arrêter, l'ancien capitaine des Zeus s'obstinait à réaliser son but.

\- Kazemaru, on va gagner ce match! Regarde!

\- Hein?!

Tout le monde regarda en l'air, et virent en effet la personne et le ballon en question.

\- Gran ! Pesta Nagumo.

Le capitaine de Gaia fit un saut assez spectaculaire avant d'atterrir au même endroit où son ballon avait atterrit plus tôt.

\- Burn, Gazelle! Comment osez-vos disputer un match sans notre permission?!

\- Oh, désolé, on t'a dérangé? Tu étais peut-être en train de violer Reize…?

\- La ferme, Burn! Vous serez punis pour avoir désobéit!

\- Si c'est pour recevoir le même châtiment que Reize, alors je préférerais encore que ce soit avec Gazelle plutôt qu'avec toi!

Le capitaine de Diamond Dust rougit fortement face à cette phrase que son rival avait prononcé. Pas étonnant, en même temps, vu les pensées pas très saines qui lui venaient à la tête soudainement.

\- Toi, tu ne pers rien pour attendre! Grogna Gran.

\- Non, mais je suis sérieux! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu me sodomises!

Voyant la scène de loin, Fubuki se leva pour aller les rejoindre et voir ce qu'il se passait réellement. Mais voyant le ballon noir au pied de Gran, il devina vite ses intentions. Il ne reverrai plus Nagumo. Il partira loin et il ne le rencontrera plus. Dans le feu de l'action, il prit le ballon qui était à ses pieds (quelle coïncidence…!) et sans réfléchir, il visa le capitaine de Genesis avant de tirer de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement, ses capacités en tir n'étant pas aussi évoluées que celles d'Atsuya, le ballon contourna Gran et percuta… Nagumo. En plein visage, et l'envoya plusieurs mètres plus loin.

\- Rentrons Je ne veux plus entendre vos protestations. Le Conseil décidera de votre sort.

\- Non, attends, Gran! Burn… Cria Gazelle en voyant le garçon par terre.

Malheureusement, son interlocuteur ne vit pas que le capitaine de Prominence n'était plus dans le champ de téléportation, et en une fraction de secondes toutes les personnes venant de l'Aliea Academy disparurent comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venus. Enfin, sauf une.

\- RAAAAH! 'Tain c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me péter le nez?!

Dans un élan, Fubuki se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé! Je… Je ne voulais pas te viser… Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas faire ça! Pardon!

Nagumo ne dit rien, surpris par ces excuses un peu trop exagérées. Et surtout étonné par le fait que le défenseur soit maintenant en train de le serrer fermement contre lui.

\- Euh… Tu… Parvint-il à articuler.

Fubuki relâcha son étreinte, le visage écarlate. Il regarda fixement Nagumo qui lui aussi était tout rouge, déjà parce qu'il était gêné, mais bon aussi parce qu'il venait de se prendre un ballon sur le visage, ne l'oublions pas!

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça…? Pourquoi c'était-il ainsi précipité sur lui? C'était… Complètement insensé…

\- Dé… Désolé… Bégaya Shiro.

S'enfuir. C'était la seule solution.

\- Fubuki! Où est-ce que tu vas? Cria Touko.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, concentré sur la seule idée qu'il avait en tête : Partir.

Tandis que le capitaine d'Hakuren courait en dehors du terrain, on entendit un gémissement de douleur. Tout le monde se retourna… Juste Aphrodi, qui s'effondra par terre.

\- Aphrodi! S'écria Endo en se précipitant sur lui.

\- Coach, il faut appeler une ambulance!

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, et sortit de suite son portable de sa poche et appela les secours, lesquels ne tardèrent pas à arriver quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Merci de me soigner… Maugréa Nagumo.

\- De rien… Lui répondit Hitomiko en lui humectant le nez de Mercurochrome, tandis qu'à côté les secours embarquaient l'ancien capitaine de Zeus.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira mieux dans quelques jours. Nous aurons juste besoin de le garder en observation.

\- Très bien… Dit Endo avec une mine inquiète.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera vite remit sur pied ! Le rassura Touko en lui souriant et en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Oui, j'espère que tu as raison…

\- AWWW!

Tout le monde se tourna vers la personne qui venait de crier.

\- Ca pique!

\- Calme-toi! Lui ordonna Hitomiko. Alala, tu as toujours été comme ça, Nagumo… Même quand tu étais petit, tu n'arrêtais pas de tomber et à chaque fois je devais te soigner.

\- Je m'appelle Burn. Pas Nagumo.

\- Si tu veux… Voilà, c'est bon.

\- C'est quoi ce pansement affreux?! S'écria-t-il en voyant le bout de tissu beige qui lui couvrait le nez.

\- Désolée, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu! Je n'ai plus l'habitude de soigner les blessures.

\- Oui, et ben, merci, ajouta l'attaquant de feu en se levant brutalement.

\- Mais... Où a donc pu aller Fubuki? Demanda Tsunami.

\- Je ne sais pas... il n'a pas dû aller bien loin.

\- On va devoir aller le chercher, conclut Kazemaru.

\- Non. Si Fubuki est parti comme ça, c'est qu'il a besoin de rester seul. Allez plutôt vous entraîner avec la Teikoku, cela améliorera vos performances.

\- D'a... D'accord... Acquiesça le capitaine.

\- Et moi?! On m'oublie?! Pesta Nagumo. Je fais quoi, hein?! Je ne peux même pas rentrer chez moi!

\- Et bien, tu n'as qu'a rester ici. Ils finiront bien par venir te chercher. Et si non, et bien je t'emmènerai avec nous à l'auberge. Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser dehors... Soupira Hitomiko.

Ainsi donc, Nagumo resta assis là à regarder les autres s'entraîner. Oh, et puis pourquoi rester ici?! Personne ne faisait attention à lui, de toutes façons. En vérifiant bien si personne ne regardait en sa direction, il sortit discrètement du terrain, et se retrouva dans les bâtiments de la Teikoku. Suivant les longs couloirs, il se retrouva facilement dehors. AAAH! Enfin libre! Il n'allait quand même pas rester avec ces bons à rien de Raimon. Finalement, ils étaient aussi bêtes les uns que les autres! Et puis, il avait l'impression d'être constamment occupé et étouffé à l'Aliea Academy. Alors, un peu de liberté n'était pas de refus. Il marchait dans la rue, sifflant, lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements ou des pleurs, ou bien peut-être même les deux. Il tourna la tête pour voir Fubuki, recroquevillé sur lui-même, sur l'herbe, face au fleuve. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis finalement il passa au dessus de la barrière de fer qui séparait l'herbe du trottoir, et se dirigea vers le garçon aux cheveux argentés. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il dit d'une voix douce qui en surprendrait plus d'un :

\- Tu aimes bien les rivières, on dirait!

Fubuki releva doucement la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. Nagumo fut surpris de le voir comme ça. Tout à l'heure il faisait limite peur, et maintenant il avait l'air tout fragile... Awww, cet air mignon... Comment y résister! Même sa flamme s'exténuait face à la glace qui fondait sur elle. Sans réfléchir, il s'assit près de lui et lui dit :

\- Ce n'est pas grave pour tout à l'heure, tu sais. Je ne vais pas te tuer pour ça!

Tandis qu'il affichait un léger sourire, Fubuki le regardait attentivement. Vraiment, il ne se lasserai jamais d'observer et de décrire sa beauté et son attraction. Il pourrait écrire des pages et des pages entières dessus. En voyant le pansement qu'il avait sur le visage, Shiro ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

 _\- Haha..._

\- Quoi, pourquoi tu rigoles?!

\- C'est... Ton pansement!

\- Oui bon, ça va, c'est de ta faute je te signale!

\- Bah, ça ne te va pas si mal. C'est... mignon!

\- ...Hein...?

Et voilà. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas réussi à contenir ses paroles. Bah, de toutes façons tout était déjà fait. C'était déjà commencé. Alors, pourquoi ne pas aller jusqu'au bout? Autant en finir avec cette histoire d'obsession, même s'il savait qu'il allait le regretter après.

Fubuki baissa la tête, avant de dire, caché sous ses mèches de cheveux gris :

\- ...Tu n'as pas compris...?

\- De quoi...?

\- Non, tu n'as vraiment pas compris? Pourquoi je t'ai pris dans mes bras, pourquoi je dis que tu es mignon, pourquoi je n'arrête pas de te regarder, POURQUOI TU M'OBSÈDES?! Cria-t-il au bord des larmes.

Nagumo resta muet, face au défenseur qui éclata en sanglots. Que dire...? Cette révélation était plus que surprenante. Enfin, vraiment, il ne s'attendait pas à ça! Ainsi... il l'aimait... Premier réflexe qui lui vint, Nagumo attira Fubuki vers lui et le serra contre lui pour le consoler. Le consoler. Pourquoi?! C'était absurde de faire ça. Franchement, si un jour on lui aurait dit qu'il allait consoler quelqu'un, et qui plus est de l'équipe de Raimon, il n'y aurait pas cru.

Mais voilà, le désespoir qu'il voyait en ce garçon le poussait à réagir de cette façon.

Le Prince des Neiges se réfugia contre le corps chaud de l'autre, toujours en pleurs. Réconforté par la chaleur reposante que dégageait celui qui l'étreignait, il ne mit pas longtemps à se calmer. C'était si bien… Dans ses bras… Il ne voudrait s'en détacher pour rien au monde. Mais la bulle de bien-être dans laquelle était Fubuki éclata lorsque Haruya se détacha de lui.

\- Ne… pleure pas.

Il… s'inquiétait pour lui? Vraiment…?

Shiro lui tourna le dos, avant de fermer les yeux et de dire d'une voix à peine audible :

\- Est-ce que… tu ressens la même chose pour moi?

\- Je…

Nagumo ne savait pas quoi répondre. A vrai dire, la réponse à cette question, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Tout ça, c'était si… soudain! Ils se connaissaient à peine et il lui faisait déjà une déclaration. Mais, il ne pouvait pas nier que le joueur des neiges lui plaisait. Que ce soit sont physique ou sa personnalité calme... Il avait été le seul à le regarder vraiment, à le considérer de cette façon. Tout le monde le voyait comme l'adolescent brutal et rebelle qu'il était, et lui était le seul à attirer son attention vers lui.

Mais de là à qu'il soit amoureux de lui… et puis… quelqu'un d'autre attirait son cœur. Alors, que faire?

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris! S'exclama Fubuki en se levant.

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on est le plus perdu.

Dans un élan de quelque chose qu'il ne pourra jamais expliquer, il attrapa le Prince des Neiges de force et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? C'était une très bonne question. C'était peut-être de l'amour, de la cruauté, de la pitié. Mais en tout cas, les lèvres douces de l'autre sur les siennes était une sensation délicieuse. Finalement, il se détacha, se rendait réellement compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il regarda Fubuki, qui était pétrifié, les yeux grands ouverts et le visage écarlate.

\- Je… Je dois y aller, dit Nagumo gêné en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Non, reste! Cria Fubuki en s'accrochant à lui. Je ne veux pas que tu partes! Je… J'ai besoin de toi…

\- …Désolé, mais je dois vraiment partir, rajouta-t-il en tentant de repousser l'adolescent du froid.

Mais en guise de réponse, celui-ci renforça son étreinte.

Le capitaine de Prominence et de Chaos ne savait pas quoi faire, non seulement égaré dans ses sentiments par ce qu'il venait de se passer mais en plus bloqué dans les bras de Fubuki qui le serrait tel que ça lui bloquait presque la respiration.

 **[Pendant ce temps…]**

Et voilà, c'était encore à lui d'aller chercher Burn. En même temps, il devait bien s'y coller, parce que de sinon personne n'ira. Dans un long soupir exaspéré, il prit le ballon noir dans ses mains, avant de l'allumer.

\- _Choisissez une fonctionnalité._

\- M'emmener vers Burn.

\- _Je ne vois pas l'identité de cette personne donc je ne peux pas la localiser. Veuillez dire son nom complet._

\- Trouver… Nagumo Haruya…

\- _Nagumo Haruya localisé. Ville : Raimon. Rue : Avenue de la Teikoku. Longitude…_

\- C'est moi, passe-moi les détails! Emmène-moi juste à lui.

\- _Très bien._

En moins d'une minute, Suzuno se retrouva sur les berges du fleuve. Il regarda tout autour de lui , cherchant le baka qui faisait chavirer son cœur malgré lui. Mais son organe vital manqua de s'arrêter lorsqu'il vit l'attaquant de Feu étreigné par le joueur de Rimon. Non, il n'allait pas fuir. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers eux, du feu dans les (ce qui est un peu paradoxal vu que lui incarnait le froid.

\- Ah, tu es là, baka! Cria-t-il.

Burn tourna la tête vers cette voix qu'il avait entendu tellement de fois.

\- Ga-Gazelle?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

\- Je suis venu te chercher, tiens! Et lâche-le, toi!

\- Eh, ne le pousse pas comme ça quand même…

Suzuno lança un regard noir à Fubuki, qui était par terre. La jalousie… C'est terrible. Surtout quand tu ne peux pas la contôler.

\- Désolé. Bon, tu viens, Na… Burn. Gran va s'énerver si tu ne reviens pas, rajouta-t-il en lui prenant le bras.

\- Ah, parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que j'avais disparu...?

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Dépêche-toi.

\- Aww! Tu me fais mal, arrête de me serrer le bras si fort!

Fubuki regarda les deux adolescents partir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à Nagumo… Et… Il lui avait fait sa déclaration… Et il lui avait sauté dans les bras… Et il l'avait embrassé… QUOI! Alors, Nagumo était lui aussi amoureux de lui, non? Enfin, quand on embrasse quelqu'un comme ça, c'est bien qu'on l'aime, n'est-ce pas! Tout ça semblait si… impossible… Mais… Nagumo l'aimait-il vraiment? Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait sauté dans les bras et qui l'avait serré contre lui de toutes se forces, avide de la chaleur enivrante que dégageait son corps. Mais, en même temps, comment résister à une personne telle que lui..?

Perdu dans ses pensées et dans ses réflexions, Fubuki marchait vers le stade de la Teikoku afin de rejoindre ses coéquipiers, le cœur ravi et l'esprit enivré.


	4. Un deuxième baiser

Afuro se redressa, se demandant où il était. Dans une chambre d'hôpital, bien sûr. Son combat contre Chaos n'avait pu l'emmener que là. Personne d'autre que lui dans la chambre… Super, il était tout seul en plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se redressa à nouveau en entendant une voix qu'il connaissait. Lorsque la personne passa devant la porte, ses hypothèses furent confirmées.

\- Goenji! Cria-t-il en voyant le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche passer dans le couloir.

A l'entente de son nom, l'adolescent se retourna, puis il entra avant de s'exclamer :

\- Ah, Aphrodi! Tu es dans cette chambre.

\- Oui on dirait bien! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu tout seul? Les autre ne sont pas avec toi?l

\- Eh bien, non, je suis venu rendre visite à ni-chan juste après le match. Les autres sont restés là-bas, la coach voulait absolument qu'ils s'entraînent avec la Teikoku.

\- Ah, d'accord… Et comment va Yuuka? Elle va mieux?

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée. C'était le jour où nous avons gagné le Football Frontier… Mais pour l'instant, ils sont obligés de la garder en observation au cas où. Et je suis venu la voir, comme cela faisait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas rendu visite!

\- Je vois… Elle doit être très heureuse.

\- Oui, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Normalement, elle devrait bientôt quitter l'hôpital.

\- Eh bien, moi aussi, j'espère le quitter bientôt! Je ne compte pas rester ici à ne rein faire tandis que vous vous battez.

\- Mais, dis-moi… Pourquoi t'obstinas-tu tellement à passer cette défense?

\- Je voulais gagner ce match, c'est tout.

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre?

\- Que veux-tu dire par là?

\- Ne réponds pas à ma question par une autre question. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

\- …Inutile de te le cacher oui, tu as raison, il ya bien une autre raison pour laquelle je me suis battu ainsi.

\- Et je peux savoir quelle est-elle?

\- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Dis-moi, ça commence par « Fub » et ça finit par « uki »? Ce n'était pas très dur de le deviner. Si tu as rejoint notre équipe, c'était uniquement dans le but de le remplacer, et à chaque fois qu'il n'allait pas bien c'était toi qui allait le consoler. Sans compter le sacrifice que tu viens de faire.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- J'en déduis donc que les sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui sont autres que de l'amitié. Je me trompe?

\- …Non, c'est exact. Et toi, tu l'aimes aussi?

\- Non, bien sûr que non!

\- Pour tout te dire, je le savais. Vois-tu, au début je pensais que tu avais des sentiments pour lui. Mais finalement, en t'observant, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais tort…

\- Et tu observes souvent les gens comme ça?

\- Très drôle… C'est parce que je lis dans leur cœur, je vois vers qui sont dirigés leurs sentiments d'amour et de désir.

\- Ah oui… Et donc, vers qui le cœur de Fubuki est-il dirigé?

\- Vers quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

\- Ce ne serait pas le capitaine de Prominence, là, Burn…? Je comprends mieux pourquoi il lui a sauté dessus en s'excusant et pourquoi il ne regardait que lui.

\- Parce que toi aussi, tu observes les gens?

\- Non, mais là c'était vraiment flagrant.

\- Mais sinon, oui, c'est bien lui… qu'il aime.

\- Et toi, pourquoi ne lui avoues-tu pas tout, hein?

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas le rendre plus mal qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il aime Burn, et... c'est à lui qu'il a décidé de donner son cœur. Et peu importe si ça doit briser le mien, s'il est heureux c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

\- Tu sais, il peut changer d'avis… Enfin, es-tu sûr qu'il aime Burn passionnément?

\- Oui. Passionnément et éperdument.

\- Moi, je te dis, avoue-lui tout. Il n'y a que ça comme solution.

\- Je ne veux pas… Le rendre plus triste… Je préfère le voir heureux avec Burn que triste, seul ou avec moi.

\- Fais-moi confiance! Je suis sûr que tu sauras lui faire faire changer son point de vue et lui redonner le sourire. Et puis je te le dis, peut-être qu'après tout, il ne l'aime pas tant que ça son B…

 _Bidipbipbipbididip..._

\- Excuse-moi, je réponds.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Allô? Endo?

\- _Goenji, 'faut absolument que tu viennes!_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! Quelqu'un est blessé, l'Aliea Academy attaque encore?!

 _\- Non, pire! J'ai absolument besoin de toi, je n'arrive pas à perfectionner ma Majin the Hand! Il faut que tu viennes m'aider!_

\- Quoi, juste pour ça?! Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave!

\- _Mais C'EST grave!_

\- Oui, bon… Je trouve un taxi et j'arrive.

\- _Super! Dépêche-toi, on t'attend!_

\- Oui, oui, je fais de mon mieux. À tout de suite!

 _Bip._

\- C'était Endo? Que voulait-il?

\- Rien d'important, il veut juste que je l'aide à s'entraîner... Bon, je dois y aller du coup.

\- Oui, vas-y. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vite me rétablir.

\- J'espère, on a besoin de toi dans l'équipe! Allez, à plus!

Genji sortit donc de la chambre, laissant Aphrodi seul. Du lit où il était couché, le séraphin regarda par la fenêtre : le ciel était bleu, si bleu est sans nuage… Si seulement son cœur était aussi clair et pur. Les yeux rivés sur le ciel et la ville active qui siégeait dessous, il se murmura à lui-même :

\- Cette histoire est bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était au début…

* * *

Alors que Fubuki était arrivé au stade et avait retrouvé ses coéquipiers en leur expliquant seulement qu'il avait besoin d'être seul un moment et qu'il s'excusait de son comportement, bien loin de là le mont Fuji manquait encore de s'écrouler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ce garçon?!

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, je fais ce que je veux!

\- Oui, mais de là à aller voir un joueur qui fait partie de nos ennemis, il y a une limite à ne pas franchir!

\- Fous-moi la paix! Déjà, c'est lui qui m'a attrapé, et puis… il est différent des autres de son équipe.

\- Différent au point de tomber amoureux de lui et de laisser tomber l'Aliea Academy?! Et Diamond Dust… Et moi… Tu n'es qu'un idiot, tu ne comprends jamais rien de toutes façons!

\- Primo, arrête de dire des conneries pareilles, et deuzio, mon comportement c'est mon comportement okay! Et si tu ne l'accepte pas, alors tu peux… Il s'arrêta quand il remarqua que le capitaine de Diamond Dust avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Gazelle?! Tu pleures?!

\- Fous-moi la paix! S'écria Suzuno en courant dans sa chambre et en claquant violemment la porte.

Nagumo resta bouche bée face à cette réaction. Il savait l'attaquant de glace pas du tout patient et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il aimait le mettre en rogne, mais de là à le voir pêter les plombs...Il s'approcha de la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais celle-ci s'obstinait à rester fermée.

\- Ouvre, Gazelle!

Comme seul réponse il n'entendait que des pleurs étouffés et des larmes qui semblaient couler sans retenue.

\- Bon, okay, je m'excuse! Soupira Nagumo. Mais ne soit pas si irrité que ça, tu sais je lui parlais juste à Fubuki ! Pourquoi ça te rend si émotif? Je sais qu'il fait partie de nos ennemis, mais bon...

Pourquoi était-il si émotif? Ce n'était pas difficile : Parce que son cœur était brisé, c'est tout. Bien qu'il ne l'ai vu que dans ses bras, seulement ça le détruisait complètement. Caché sur le ventre avec la tête dans son coussin, Suzuno pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il en avait tellement marre de cette vie, de cette foutue histoire d'extraterrestres. Marre de ses sentiments que même lui ne comprenait pas. Et puis, qui sait, s'il restait dans cette position peut-être parviendra-t-il à s'étouffer.

\- Aller, ouvre, s'il te plaît!

Raaah, mais pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix rentrer?! Exaspéré, Suzuno se leva, essuya ses larmes et "déferma" la porte à clé, avant de se raffaler sur son lit et de retrouver sa position initiale.

Entendant un "clic", Nagumo n'attendit pas plus pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu as, Gazelle.

\- Mmm mm hmm hm!

\- De quoi?!

Le bleuté clair leva la tête du coussin et répéta :

\- J'ai dit : laisse tomber!

L'adolescent de glace avait le visage rendu rouge par son flot de larmes et à cause de celles-ci les mèches bleus-blanches qui se rebellaient auparavant collaient à son visage.

Nagumo eu un saut de cœur en le voyant. Si... mignon... et voilà que ça recommençait. Il ne pouvait donc pas regarder quelqu'un normalement?!

\- Allez, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Raah, mais tu m'énerves à la fin! Laisse-moi tranquille!

\- Oh, ça va, je voulais juste te consoler! Pas besoin de le prendre comme ça! Je me barre sinon moi, hein!

\- C'est ça, casse-toi! Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point je suis bouleversé à cause de toi, tout ça parce que je t'aime!

Directement après avoir prononcé cette phrase, Suzuno mit ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- ...Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire...? Dit Nagumo en se tournant vers lui.

\- R-rien du tout! S'exclama le glaçon en rougissant fortement.

\- Si, si, répète! Dit la tulipe en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Je t'aime, voilà! Explosa Suzuno. Tu veux que je te le dises en quelle langue?! Oui, je t'aime, tu me rends fou, je pense à toi chaque seconde de ma vie, je ne peux pas me passer de toi! As-tu bien entendu, cette fois?!

Burn resta tétanisé face à l'adolescent qui se trouvait devant lui. Alors lui aussi..."Ils se sont tous donné le mot ou quoi?!" C'était le jour des déclarations... Déjà qu'il était perdu avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Fubuki, et maintenant il fallait que Gazelle s'y mette. C'était comme s'il était sur la route du destin, et que deux portes différentes s'ouvraient devant lui, avec deux chemins différents. Et qu'il devait en choisir un impérativement.

\- Je... Je dois y aller, dit Nagumo en s'avançant vers la porte tête baissée.

\- Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça! S'écria Gazelle en se mettant devant lui. Je t'ai tout avoué, alors maintenant tu ne pars pas ainsi!

\- Euh... Je...

\- ...Tu m'aimes aussi, n'est-ce pas...?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je...

\- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes! S'écria Suzuno en serrant Nagumo contre lui, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir non plus lorsque l'attaquant de glace posa fougueusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pris d'un impétueux désir, il s'empressa de passer le cap de ses lèvres et de laisser s'entremêler leur langues. Nagumo, complètement drogué par ce que lui faisait son partenaire, mit quelques temps avant de réagir et de le repousser.

\- Ça va pas...?!

Suzuno le regarda, avant de laisser paraître un sourire.

\- À en voir tes rougeurs, on dirait que tu as apprécié...

\- L-la ferme!

Nagumo regarda celui qu'il avait en face de lui quelques secondes, avant de faire volte-face et de s'enfuir vers on ne sait quel endroit, gêné et choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Suzuno sourit et s'essuya la bouche. Comme quoi, il lui faisait de l'effet, à cette petite tchuurippu...

Le regard dans le vide, Nagumo courait dans les couloirs déserts, jusqu'à aboutir à la sortie du bâtiment. Enfin, bâtiment, faon de parler. Essoufflé et plus brûlant que d'habitude, il s'assit par terre en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à différencier le bien du mal, à discerner ce qu'à présent il devait écrire dans le livre de son destin. À tout remettre en place, ce qui venait de se passer et ce qui va sans doute arriver. Il avait... embrassé Gazelle... Et Fubuki aussi, d'ailleurs... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi lui?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils leur avaient tous les deux fait une déclaration, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils l'aiment et qu'ils les aime, comme si sa vie n'était pas assez difficile comme ça ?! Tant de questions restées sans réponses et sans solutions. Il devait faire un choix... Mais choisir un des deux. Non. C'était trop dur tout ça. Si vraiment il pouvait choisir quelque chose, ce serait de s'exiler loin et de ne jamais revenir. C'était débile, être amoureux! Il n'avait jamais demandé ça, et honnêtement, il s'en serait bien passé! Mais lorsqu'il voyait Gazelle, il... avait tellement envie... En fait, les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Fubuki et Gazelle étaient complètement différents. Pour Fubuki, il ressentait plus l'envie de le consoler, de le rassurer, de le câliner. Ce qui était un peu bizarre venant de lui! Il voulait pouvoir lui faire plaisir... C'était un amour assez étrange. C'est plutôt le désir de le faire sourire, de le protéger, de lui faire savoir qu'il pourra toujours compter sur lui pour... l'aimer... Alors qu'avec Gazelle, c'était un désir totalement différent. Celui de le dompter, de se mesurer à lui... et le désir de le prendre contre lui et de lui montrer de quoi il étai capable. Un amour qui s'était déclaré comme ça, fougueusement, du jour a lendemain. Il voulait lui montrer que son feu pourra faire fondre sa glace. Il connaissait Gazelle depuis si longtemps déjà qu'il lui serait pratiquement impossible de l'oublier. D'ailleurs, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour ce serait vers lui que son coeur allait se diriger, il n'y aurait vraiment pas cru. C'était son rival, son contraire, son opposé. Mais si l'on réfléchissait bien, Fubuki aussi était son contraire : la glace était son élément tout autant que Gazelle. Mais leur façon de manipuler le froid était pareille aux sentiments qu'il avait pour eux : l'un calme et doux, et l'autre fougueux et unique.

\- Capitaine? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

Nagumo sursauta. Il leva la tête pour apercevoir Heat et Clear qui le regardait bizarrement.

\- Je... voulais prendre l'air, c'est tout. Et arrêtez de m'appeler capitaine!

\- Huh...? Bon, si tu veux...

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé... dit calmement Clear.

\- Non, non, je vais bien...

Les deux adolescents s'assirent chacun à côté de leur capitaine. Personne ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce que Nagumo lance, qes yeux ambre fixés au sol :

\- Dites, en amour, vous choisiriez qui entre une personne calme et une personne... mmmh... Disons, moins calme?

\- C'est très global comme question! On ne peux pas vraiment y répondre... Cela dépend de la personne. Que veux-tu dire par "une personne calme et une personne moins calme" ?

\- Laissez tomber...

\- Mais tu sais, si tu dois choisir entre Gazelle et un autre, alors, il faut choisir Ga-Aïe!

\- Chut, Heat! Chuchota Clear qui lui avait donné un coup de coude.

\- Hein?! Que-Quoi?! Comment tu sais...

\- Hein? Euh, je ne sais pas, j'ai dit ça comme ça, au pif!

\- Ce que veux dire Heat, c'est juste que quelqu'un avec la personnalité de Gazelle te conviendrait, c'est tout.

\- Ah... vous avez peut-être raison.

\- C'est que, cap... Enfin, Burn, tu hésites entre deux choix? Le questionna la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

\- Oui, on peux dire ça comme ça...

\- Et bien, si tu hésites entre deux personnes, je te conseille de choisir celle que tu connais depuis longtemps, qui n'est pas ton ennemie, et que tu aimes le plus! Dit Heat avec un grand sourire.

\- Ouais, genre toi? lui répondit la jeune fille avec un regard noir.

\- A-Avec moi?! Non! S'écria le garçon à la cicatrice en rougissant.

\- Enfin bref, Burn, fais simplement le bon choix.

\- Et comment, hein, dis-moi!

\- C'est simple : écoute ton coeur...

\- "Écoute ton coeur" ?! La phrase qu'on sort toujours dans les séries américaines et qui ne veut rien dire! Franchement, c'est complètement débile!

Clear soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas simple d'aider le capitaine de Prominence.

\- Bon, eh bien... Tiens, je sais. Si toi et les deux autres personnes êtes enfermées quelque part par exemple, et que tu ne peux en sauver qu'une. Qui sauves-tu ?

\- Bah, moi, bien sûr!

\- Okaaaaay... Bon, on va essayer autre chose. Si tu devais aller dans le tunnel de l'amour, tiens, avec laquelle de ces personnes irais-tu?

\- Je détèste les tunnels de l'amour.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas moi, au cinéma, au parc, sur un pont à Venise!

\- Pouah, quelle horreur! C'est niais à en vomir des arcs-en-ciels!

\- Raaah, mais tu m'énèrves! Tiens, et si tu devais en frapper un, hein?!

\- Aaah... Je les frapperais tout les deux...

\- Okay, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu penses! Désolée, mais je ne peux pas t'aider, Burn!

\- ...

\- Burn !

\- ...

\- Ohé, BURN!

\- ...Hein?! Quoi?! Sursauta celui-ci.

\- Réveille-toi!

\- Désolé, j'étais plongé dans... mes pensées...

\- Oui, on voyait ça! Et essuie ce filet de bave qui est en train de couler...! Bref, on doit y aller nous. Tu viens, Heat?

Celui-ci se leva et rejoignit sa coéquipière.

\- À plus, Burn! S'écria l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs ébouriffés en souriant.

\- Super, ils m'ont vachement aidé... Soupira Burn alors que les autres étaient partis.

Dans le bâtiment, Clear était en train de réprimander Heat.

\- Imbécile! Pourquoi t'as dis ça?! Tu as failli tout faire foirer!

\- Désolé!

\- ...Alors...? Demanda un garçon à l'allure glacée en sortant de nulle part.

\- Ah, Gazelle! On a fais ce que tu nous as dit. On peux avoir nos 1500 yens chacun maintenant ? Même si je trouve que je les mérite plus que Heat...

\- Hmpf! Okay, tenez... Alors, il a dit quoi?

\- Eh bien, désolé de te décevoir, mais on dirait bien que Burn n'arrive pas à oublier sa petite amourette avec Fubuki!

\- D'a... D'accord... Dit Gazelle en baissant la tête.

\- Mais il n'arrive pas à t'oublier non plus! Reprit Heat. En fait, il est tiraillé entre son amour pour Fubuki et son amour pour toi!

\- C'est lui qui vous a dit ça?! Fit Gazelle étonné.

\- Non, il ne nous l'a pas dit, mais ça se voyait vraiment ; Disons que quand il est en train de baver et de murmurer "Fubuki..., Gazelle..., enlevez vos vêtements et venez me rejoindre" c'est assez flagrant!

\- Il a vraiment dit ça?! S'écria le capitaine de Diamond Dust en devenant écarlate.

\- Ben oui. Perso, moi, ça ne m'étonne pas, s'immiscia Heat. Mais bon, si c'est son fantasme, c'est son droit! Après tout, Clear, elle, elle fantasme bien sur An et Ulvi-

\- La ferme, toi! S'écria Clear en donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia du garçon.

\- Awww! Pourquoi tu m'as fait si mal?!

\- Parce que tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue!

\- Bref, reprit Gazelle, merci d'avoir été le voir. Il n'a rien dit d'autre?

\- Mmmh... Si, il a dit qu'il voulait te frapper... Se souvint Heat.

\- Oui, bon, en fait je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir tout savoir!

\- Non, mais il est juste perdu dans ses sentiments. Il est désespéré et complètement déstabilisé. Il ne sait plus qui aimer et détester...

\- Alors, il faut faire quelque chose! Il faut absolument le rapprocher de Gazelle et l'éloigner de Fubuki! S'écria le joueur de Prominence.

\- C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée. Mais comment pouvons-nous faire?

\- Je sais! Les attacher tous les deux l'un contre l'autre! Tu veux bien, Gazelle?

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas...

\- Non, ce serait trop difficile. Et puis je ne suis pas sûre que Burn apprécierait...

\- Ou alors, les enfermer dans... Je ne sais pas moi, un placard à balais tiens!

\- Mouais, va pour le placard à balais. Tu es d'accord, Gazelle?

\- Okay... et puis je vois que vous êtes bien déterminés, alors...

\- Super! C'est peut-être une idée incongrue, mais je suis sûr qu'après ça Burn tombera directement dans tes bras et qu'il n saura même plus qui est Fubuki Shiro!

Gazelle soupira, puis tourna le dos aux adolescents dans le but de rejoindre la cuisine. Il avait une soudaine envie de glace et de quelque chose pour le refroidir...

Derrière une porte entrouverte qui se trouvait non loin, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et aux mèches blanches regardait et écoutait la scène. Les yeux fixés sur eux et un sourire aux lèvres, elle pensa :

 _"Ne croyez pas que ça va être si facile..."_


	5. Plan : placard à balais

\- Coach, puis-je aller voir Aphrodi à l'hôpital s'il vous plaît?

\- Mmmh... Bon, d'accord, M. Veteran (je ne connais pas le nom en japonais, désolée!) t'y emmènera dans la Caravane Inazuma, ce sera plus simple.

\- Merci beaucoup!

Le pas rapide, Fubuki se dirigea vers le véhicule. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Nagumo, et il lui manquait déjà. Mais il gardait tout de même espoir ; il était sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre, il allait le revoir. Il demanda au chauffeur de la caravane de le conduire à l'hôpital, et celui-ci le fit sans rechigner. Une fois arrivé devant le grand bâtiment blanc et gris, il traversa l'allée et il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il avait envie de voir Aphrodi, de voir qu'il allait bien. De plus, il avait fait tout ça juste pour lui. Raison de plus pour culpabiliser.

\- Bonjour, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la chambre de Afuro Terumi, s'il vous plaît..?

\- Oui, vous êtes de sa famille?

Oh non! Il n'avait pas prévu ça... C'est vrai que la plupart du temps, ce ne sont que les membres de la famille qui ont droit à rendre visite aux patients... _"Vas-y, mens!"_ lui susurrait une voix dans sa tête. _"Tu as envie de le voir, non?! Alors dis que tu es de sa famille!"_

\- Euh, oui, je... je suis son... cousin.

\- Vraiment? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout pourtant, lui dit la femme avec un sourire.

\- Oui, on... on nous le dit souvent! Mais je vous promets, nous faisons bien partie de la même famille!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te crois! Alors, Afuro Terumi... chambre 364. C'est qu dernier étage.

\- Merci...! Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Pfou, il avait eu chaud! En même temps, mentir n'était pas dans ses habitudes... Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir dit la vérité, mais bon... c'était trop tard, maintenant.

Après avoir grimpé les escaliers et longé le couloir rempli d'infirmières et d'infirmiers courant dans tous les sens et de toutes autres sortes de choses ou de personnes, il arriva devant la porte portant un écriteau indiquant qu'il s'agissait bien de la chambre 364.

\- _Entrez!_ Dit Aphrodi avec son habituelle voix angélique.

\- Coucou!

\- Oh, Fubuki! C'est vraiment gentil de venir me voir...

Le garçon des neiges s'avança sur le lit et s'assit sur le matelas moelleux en face du blond.

\- Bah, c'est tout à fait normal! Et puis, c'est un peu de ma faite si tu es ici...

\- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Si j'ai voulu briser cette défense c'était de mon plein gré.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça... pourquoi étais-tu si obstiné?

Aphrodi le fixa quelques secondes, avant de baisser les yeux et de dire d'une voix douce :

\- Fubuki, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

\- Huh? Que veux-tu me dire?

\- Je t'aime.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Deux simples mots qui pourtant étaient si difficiles à dire et avaient fait basculer son cœur.

Fubuki mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser le sens des mots qui venaient d'être prononcés.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre..., dit Aphrodi en se retournant dan son lit.

Shiro restait sans voix face à cette révélation. De son côté, Aphrodi se demandait s'il n'en avait pas un peu trop fait, s'il n'y avait pas été trop vite. Tout avouer comme ça, d'un coup n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution...Mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, il devait continuer.

\- A-Aphrodi...Bégaya l'adolescent aux cheveux gris.

Contre toute attente Afuro se redressa et s'approcha de son coéquipier avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Oui, je t'aime, Fubuki. Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi. Je ne peux pas supporter que tu sois si triste. J'ai envie de te garder près de moi, et de te donner plus d'amour que je ne puisse t'en offrir. Je voudrais toujours te protéger et te rendre heureux. Que tu ne ressentes plus jamais de peine. Alors, s'il te plaît... accepte mes sentiments.

\- J'accepte tes sentiments, mais... J'aime déjà... quelqu'un d'autre.

Toujours en le serrant contre lui, Afuro dit d'une voix impassive :

\- ...Je sais... Mais l'amour ne se commande pas. Je le sais très bien.

Il lâcha son étreinte laissant Fubuki les larmes aux yeux. Affolé, il lui prit le visage et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Arrête, je ne veux pas que tu pleures.

\- C'est juste que... Je ne sais plus. Je suis... totalement perdu.

Quel idiot! Pourquoi lui avait-il tout déballé maintenant?! Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû écouter Gouenji. Fubuki était déjà fragile... Et lui, il mettait le bazar dans ses sentiments. Vraiment, il faisait tout de travers.

\- Désolé, c'est de ma faute...Dit tristement Aphrodi en se recouchant sous sa couette, ses cheveux blonds entourant et se collant à son visage.

Fubuki baissa la tête et réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et même si j'aime Nagumo, tu comptes aussi beaucoup pour moi, ajouta-t-il en se couchant près de lui. Aphrodi sourit avant d'ajouter un simple "merci". Il restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, jusqu'à ce que le séraphin se retourne et dise d'une voix calme :

\- Au fait, Fubuki...

Il s'arrêta quand il remarqua que l'enfant des neiges s'était endormit contre lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue blanche, avant de murmurer :

\- Fubuki... Je te promets de te rendre heureux et de t'aimer de tout mon cœur, que tu partages mes sentiments ou non. Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire si facilement...

Puis il fit un nouveau baiser sur le front, avant de murmurer à nouveau :

\- Je t'aime...

Au moment où il dit ces mots, le Prince des Neige rouvrit doucement les paupières et se frotta les yeux.

\- Aphrodi...?

\- Tu t'es endormi, lui répondit le blond avec son éternel sourire rempli de charme.

\- Ah... excuse-moi...

 _Toc, toc_

\- Excusez-moi, les visites vont bientôt se terminer.

\- Oui, mademoiselle, merci de nous prévenir.

\- Je vais y aller, du coup...

Il se leva, mais au moment où il allait partir, une main s'accrocha à son poignet. Il se retourna pour voir Aphrodi qui le fixait de ses yeux rouges profonds.

\- Fubuki... Je n'abandonnerai pas.

L'adolescent ne répondit rien, se libérant seulement et se dirigeant vers le couloir.

\- Au revoir, Aphrodi. je reviendrai te voir... Dit-il avec un sourire.

Mais nous savons tous que ce sourire était faux.

Une fois arrivé dans l'allée fleurie de l'hôpital, le garçon inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. après toutes ces émotions... D'ailleurs, que fallait-il faire? C'était Nagumo qu'il voulait avec lui, mais il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas le revoir avant longtemps. Alors que Aphrodi, il le voyait quasiment tout le temps. Enfin, sauf en ce moment car il était à l'hôpital. Mais il ne l'aimait pas. Enfin..' .du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait... Une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait pas l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

\- Hey, toi! Avec l'écharpe et les cheveux gris!

\- Huh...? Moi?

\- Oui, viens par ici ! Tu es bien Fubuki Shiro?

\- Euh, oui... pourquoi? Et toi, qui es-tu?

\- Je m'appelle Reina Yagami. Et suis-moi, je dois te montrer quelque chose.

\- ...Hein?! Comment ça...?

\- Pose pas de questions. Tu en auras vite fait les réponses!

À ces mots, la jeune fille aux yeux et aux cheveux bleus s'approcha du garçon, et en une fraction de secondes elle avait sortit le ballon de derrière son dos, posé par terre et appuyé sur le bouton. Fubuki eu à peine le temps de réagir qu'ils disparurent tous les deux dans une étincelle.

Deux secondes après, ils avaient atterri à un tout autre endroit.

\- On est... Au mont Fuji! S'écria le défenseur en observant tout autour de lui.

\- Oui.

\- Mais... tu fais partie de l'Aliea Academy!

\- Exactement. C'est là où nous sommes, d'ailleurs...

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici? Ramène-moi tout de suite!

\- Vraiment? Désolé, je croyais juste que tu voulais revoir une certaine personne...

\- Qu-Que veux-tu dire par là?!

\- Tu sais, Burn est si triste depuis quelques jours... Tu lui manques tellement, je suis sûre qu'il serait si heureux de te revoir...

\- Vr-Vraiment ?! S'écria Shiro en rougissant.

\- Oui... Alors, tu veux que je t'amène à lui..?

\- Oui!

Il voulait absolument le revoir. Et s'il était déprimé, raison de plus. Il le consolerait, il ferait tout pour le faire sourire.

\- Très bien, alors suis-moi... Sussura Ulvida avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

\- Gazelle! Tu viens? C'est le moment!

\- J'arrive, Clear... répondit l'adolescent en finissant sa glace. Il se leva du canapé où il était si bien en soupirant. L'idée de ces deux énergumènes était vraiment débile... mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il refusait, déjà il allait rater la chance que lui donnaient Clear et Heat, et soit ces deux-là ne lui pardonnerait pas, soit ils le harcèlerait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour le convaincre. Voire même les deux. Alors, autant se jeter dans la gueule du loup...

\- Gazelle, comment fais-tu pour ne jamais tomber malade à manger toutes ces glaces?! Lui demanda Heat.

\- C'est un de mes secrets... Toi, ta peau brûlerait beaucoup moins que la mienne si on y versait de l'eau bouillante dessus, non?

\- Mouais, mais pas moins que Burn! La preuve que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, que vous vous complétez!

\- ...La ferme, Heat.

\- Bon, alors tu es prêt, capitaine? demanda la jeune fille. Tu vas recevoir le plus grand frisson de toute ta vie!

Gazelle passa une main dans ses cheveux, tic qu'il avait un peu trop souvent.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes si euphoriques à l'idée de nous mettre en couple?!

\- Parce que vous avez tellement besoin l'un de l'autre! Et puis on s'ennuie ici depuis le match contre Raimon, il n'y a rien a faire...

\- Au fait, il s'est passé quoi après le match lorsque Gran est venu vous chercher? Il nous a tous renvoyés dans notre chambre, sauf toi et Burn... alors il vous a dit quoi?

\- Déjà, Burn a été... hum... percuté par un ballon, on va dire. Du coup, j'ai dû aller le chercher... mais, ça c'est une autre histoire. Et puis, la suite n'est pas très difficile à deviner... nous sommes rentrés, il nous a fait la morale, puis Burn a commencé à l'insulter et ça a failli finir en combat de catch, sauf que Père est intervenu pour les arrêté. Heureusement, d'ailleurs...

\- Ah, ok...

\- Mais bref, nous n'allons pas rester ici à parler pendant une heure! Allez, Gazelle, entre là-dedans ! On t'emmène Burn tout de suite! S'exclama la joueuse de Diamond Dust en poussant son capitaine dans la mini-pièce.

\- Je vous déteste.

\- Oui, on sait! Amuse-toi bien, on revient tout de suite!

Dans sa chambre et torse nu, Nagumo cherchait la perle rare parmi ses vêtements.

\- Pfff... Il n'y a rien de bien dans tout ce bordel! Pourquoi faut-il que je me tape tous les vêtements de Gran et de Desarm?! Bien sûr, ils ont assez d'argent pour s'acheter une soucoupe volante géante comme Q.G. et plein d'appareils électroniques ultra-sophistiqués, mais pour nous acheter des vêtements, là il n'y a plus personne !

L'adolescent fouilla encore dans ses vieux vêtements. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toutes façons, à part essayer ces hauts un par un. Il en prit un au fond de son armoire, mais au moment où il allait le déplier, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus entra en trombe dans sa chambre.

\- Cl-Clear?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! Sors d'ici tout de suite!

\- Viens! S'écria celle-ci en l'attrapant par le poignet et en l'entraînant hors de la pièce.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fous?! Laisse-moi au moins me rhabiller!

\- Pas le temps! Et puis crois-moi, tu n'en n'auras pas besoin là où tu vas!

\- Lâche-moi! Cria-t-il toujours alors que la joueuse de glace l'entraînait avec force à travers le couloir.

\- Heat, ouvre la porte!

Celui-ci s'exécuta, et Clear poussa Burn dans la mini pièce comme elle l'avait fait avec Gazelle un instant plus tôt. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs ébouriffés referma directement la porte derrière lui.

\- Donne-moi la clé !

\- ...Il n'y en a pas...

\- Bon, ben, passe-moi une chaise alors pour bloquer la porte!

\- Oui, bonne idée!

Heat se dépêcha et en moins de trente secondes, il revint avec l'objet en bois dans sa main, tandis que Clear bloquait toujours la porte avec force.

\- Et voilà! S'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Bon, et on fait quoi maintenant?

\- On attend ; Je suis sûre qu'il va se passer des choses très intéressantes...

\- Bon, et ben moi je vais attendre devant la télé hein!

\- Eh, attends! Ne me laisse pas ici toute seule, je viens avec toi!

 _(Dans le placard à balai...)_

\- C'est quoi ce bordel?! Ouvrez bande d'idiots! Cria Nagumo en tapant contre la porte.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de crier, ils ne t'ouvriront pas.

\- WAAAH! Mais... ce placard est hanté!

\- La ferme, c'est moi, baka!

\- Gazelle?! Toi aussi ils t'ont enfermé ici?!

\- Euh... On peux dire ça, oui...

\- Ils vont me payer ça!

\- Laisse tomber. À mon avis, il va y en avoir du temps avant qu'ils ne nous ouvrent.

Nagumo plissa les yeux. On n'y voyait rien ici. C'était tout noir, sauf quelques formes et quelques couleurs qui étaient un peu visibles grâce à la lumière du couloir qui passait sous la porte.

\- Mais pourquoi ils nous ont enfermés ici ?!

\- J'ai bien ma petite idée... Susurra Suzuno en posant sa main sur le torse de Nagumo.

C'est là qu'il s'aperçut qu'aucun tissu ne séparait ses doigts de la peau de l'autre.

\- Mais... Mais t'es à poil ou quoi?! S'écria Gazelle en retirant sa main et en rougissant.

\- H-Hein?! Mais non! C'est juste que Clear m'a attrapé d'un coup alors que j'essayais des tee-shirts, et elle ne m'a pas lâché jusqu'ici, elle ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de m'habiller!

\- Oui... Elle a beaucoup de force...

Soudain, Nagumo se rendit vraiment compte. En se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours plus tôt, après le match contre Raimon, il réalisa l'urgence de s'enfuir.

\- J'ai... si chaud... Gémit Burn.

Ce qui n'était pas la chose à dire.

\- Tu veux que je te refroidisse...? Lui demanda son coéquipier en s'approchant plus près de lui qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Euh... Non non, ça va...

\- Tu es sûr...? Pourtant tu te réchauffes de plus en plus...

 _(Au même moment...)_

\- On arrive bientôt...?

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tiens, regarde, c'est la porte là-bas!

\- Elle a l'air petite... Dit Fubuki en regardant la petite porte.

\- Oui oui, c'est normal.

\- Et la chaise devant aussi?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas à sa question. Elle enleva l'objet qui bloquait la poignée et ouvrit la porte brusquement.

\- N-Non Gazelle, je vais très... Ulvida?!

\- Tiens, je t'amène quelqu'un! Dit-elle en souriant et en poussant Fubuki sur lui. Puis elle referma la porte comme elle était i peine trente secondes.

\- Fubuki?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!

\- Nagumo! S'écria celui-ci en se lovant contre lui, comme s'il avait besoin de ressentir sa chaleur étouffante.

En revanche, Gazelle, ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il ressentait, plutôt de la jalousie. De la jalousie très amer d'ailleurs,.

\- Lâche-le tout de suite! S'écria Gazelle en serrant à son tour Nagumo dans ses bras.

\- Nagumo, tu... tu m'as tellement manqué!

\- La ferme, Blanche-Neige! Burn est à moi!

\- JE NE SUIS À PERSONNE! cria l'attaquant de feu en se débattant.

Les deux garçons du froid se turent et le regardèrent (même si on y voyait pas grand chose).

Il regarda les visages assombris de ceux qui l'entouraient. Il devait faire un choix.

\- Nagumo, pourquoi tu es torse nu...?!

\- Parce que! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, mon nom c'est BURN! dit-il en se mettant la tête dans les mains.

\- Burn, vire-moi tout de suite ce Bisounours de là! s'écria Gazelle en pointant Fubuki du doigt.

\- Tu vois bien que je ne peux pas, la porte est fermée à clé! Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça? dit soudainement Fubuki.

\- ...Hein?

\- Je sais que tu aimes Gazelle. Ça se voit, vous êtes si... proches..

\- Non! Enfin, si, mais... enfin...

\- Laisse tomber, j'ai compris.

 _(Pendant ce temps...)_

\- Dis, Clear, on devrait peut-être aller les libérer.

\- Déjà?! Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on les a enfermés!

\- Oui, mais je suis curieux. Au moins voir s'ils ne se sont pas entretués!

\- Okay, t'as qu'à aller les voir si tu en as tant envie... Mais surtout, tu n'ouvres pas la porte en grand, tu fais super attention!

\- Mais oui!

À ces mots, Heat se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit prévu.

 _"On n'entend rien... C'est bizarre. Je vais ouvrir un peu."_

Le garçon à la cicatrice entrouvrit légèrement la porte, mais ce n'était pas la chose à faire.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes! Et puis, toi et moi, c'est... IMPOSSIBLE!

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, Fubuki se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit brutalement, avant de courir vers le couloir, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Awww... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé...? Gémit Heat en se tenant le nez, le cul par terre.

\- Heat! Tu vas me payer ça! Cria Nagumo.

\- Burn...? Dit doucement Gazelle en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu-

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'attaquanr de glace l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il se détacha, avant de les serrer dans ses bras et de lui murmurer :

\- Je t'aime, Burn...

\- ...moi aussi, je t'aime... Suzuno, répondit-il en fermant les yeux et en lui rendant son étreinte.

Son choix était fait. Mais cela n'aurait peut-être pas été si facile si Fubuki était resté... Le fait qu'il parte en courant signifiait qu'il ne le reverrait plus, qu'il était bel et bien parti... Et puis, il connaissait beaucoup mieux Gazelle, et l'amour que semblait lui vouer celui-ci avait l'air le plus puissant de tous. C'était ainsi, la vie... quand on ne peut pas choisir, c'est le destin qui le fait à notre place.

 _"Où est-ce que je suis...?"_

Fubuki s'arrêta de courir, se rendant compte qu'il était totalement perdu. Il voulait partir d'ici. Tout de suite. Mais difficile quand on se retrouve quelque part où on a jamais été...

Des voix provenant d'une pièce au fond du couloir attirèrent son attention. Il s'approcha pour mieux les entendre, et, si possible, trouver un moyen de quitter cet endroit.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu emmené ici?! Un simple humain tel que lui n'a rien à faire dans la grande Aliea Academy!

\- Je sais, mais je voulais juste m'amuser un peu. C'était déjà le bazar entre lui et Gazelle, mais quoi de mieux pour le faire souffir que de l'obliger à faire un choix? Et puis si tu savais comme je m'ennuie ici, avec tous ces êtres inférieurs... Alors, Gran, ne me reproche pas de me divertir!

\- Tsssk, se divertir avec des histoires d'amour! C'est bien un truc de filles, ça!

\- Et ça, c'est un truc de filles?! S'écria Ulvida en donnant un violent coup de pied dans les parties sensibles (pour ne pas dire un autre mot) de son coéquipier.

Celui-ci se tordit de douleur en poussant des jurons mélangés à des gémissements.

\- Non mais oh, ça t'apprendra à ne pas respecter les femmes! Et ne recommence pas, sinon ça sera bien pire! Sur ce, je me casse, je ne reste pas avec un connard pareil plus longtemps!

Malheureusement, lorsque la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus sortit, Fubuki n'eut pas le temps de s'éclipser qu'il se retrouva sans voix nez à nez avec elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi?! Bah, peu importe. Cette idée était stupide de toutes façons.

Puis elle avança une main sur son visage, et tout ce que l'adolescent des neiges put voir, c'était le noir et tout simplement le noir.

\- Fubuki... Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie...

Cette voix douce... Il n'était pas sûr, il voulait savoir d'où elle provenait... Il ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, soudainement aveuglé par la lumière qui l'éblouissait.

\- Fubuki!

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître la personne qui venait de prononcer son nom.

\- A... Aphrodi...?

\- Oui... Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là... Et je resterai toujours avec toi... lui dit-il en lui prenant la main et en lui caressant le visage de l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'il... s'est passé...?

\- Eh bien... Personne ne t'as vu rentrer à l'auberge, et ils se sont tous inquiétés. Ils sont venus jusqu'à l'hôpital, mais tu n'y étais pas. Ils ont appelé la police, ils t'ont cherché partout pendant des heures et des heures... Jusqu'à ce que Touko et Tsunami te trouvent, couché sur l'herbe. Et... depuis ce jour-là, tu es resté inconscient...

\- Depuis ce jour-là? Comment ça? Je suis ici depuis combien de temps?!

\- Depuis... plus d'une semaine.

\- Quoi, autant que ça?!

\- Oui... Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Seul toi peux nous donner les réponses.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris tenta difficilement de se rappeler ses derniers souvenirs. Ulvida l'avait emmené, puis enfermé dans ce placard avec Nagumo et Suzuno, et... il avait retrouvé Ulvida qui l'avait endormi. Où alors l'avait-il peut-être rêvé...? Non. Même si les rêves nous paraissaient parfois réels, aucun ne saurait être aussi vrai.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à te souvenir...? Ce n'est pas grave...

Fubuki soupira et fixa Aphrodi. Il était trop épuisé pour tout lui raconter. Nagumo... Il ne le reverra sans doute jamais. Il devait l'avoir oublié... Et c'est ce qu'il devait faire, lui aussi. Même si cela lui brisait le cœur.

\- Aphrodi... Tu peux venir près de moi s'il te plaît...? Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose...

Celui-ci le regarda quelques secondes, avant de se mettre lui aussi sous la couette en face de lui.

\- Qu'y a-t-il...?

Contre toute attente, Fubuki posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Aphrodi, qui eu les joues qui rougissaient d'un coup. Brisant le baiser, Fubuki regarda l'autre en souriant.

\- Je crois bien que je suis amoureux de toi, dit Shiro en se lovant contre lui.

Aphrodi sourit à son tour, serrant l'autre dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais quoi? Moi aussi.

L'amour, parfois, c'est comme le temps. Ça change... Et qu'importe combien ça dure...

* * *

 _ **FIN ALTERNATIVE :**_

 **Oui, parce qu'à la base cette fanfiction était sensée être sur le couple Nagumo x Fubuki! (désolée, Gryfounette!) Donc pour ceux qui ne sont pas satisfaits, voici une fin alternative... comme ça, tout le monde est content, youhou! ^o^**

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça...? Dit Fubuki alors que lui et les deux autres garçons étaient enfermés dans le placard à balais.

\- Non! Enfin, si, mais... Enfin...

\- Laisse tomber, j'ai compris... Dit le garçon des neiges en baissant la tête. Je sais que tu l'aimes! Et puis, toi et moi c'est... IMPOSSIBLE!

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte qui pourtant était fermée (mais dans les coups de colères, on ne réfléchit pas) mais il fut stoppé par Burn qui l'attrapa et le serra contre lui.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible. Et puis je m'en fous. Tu comptes pour moi. Je veux que tu restes avec moi...

Fubuki lui rendit son étreinte, les mains sur le dos du capitaine de Prominence. Sentir sa peau chaude contre lui était d'un réconfort dont il ne pouvait se passer.

En revanche, Gazelle, lui, il pouvait se passer de cette scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Mais non. Il en avait assez de lutter. La mine décomposée, il s'assit par terre et mis sa tête dans ses bras, tentant de retenir ses larmes.  
Voyant un filet de lumière, Nagumo releva la tête et aperçu Heat qui les observait derrière la porte entrouverte. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'ouvrir la porte avec violence.

\- Heat!

\- Awww... Ça fait mal... tu n'étais pas obligé d'ouvrir la porte comme ça!

\- Oui, ben tu n'avais qu'à pas nous enfermer!

C'est à ce moment-là que Clear apparut, ayant entendu les cris de celui qui venait de se prendre la porte.

\- Heat! C'est pas vrai, tu as ouvert la porte?!

\- Mais heu... J'ai pas fais exprès... Enfin, je voulais juste voir, c'est lui qui a...

\- Peu importe, ce que je vois c'est que je ne peux pas te faire confiance!

Puis elle remarqua l'adolescent aux cheveux gris qui était à côté de Burn et qu'il tenait par la main.

\- Ben...? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi...?!

\- ...C'est une fille qui s'appelle Reina qui m'a emmené ici...

\- Ulvida?! S'exclama Burn. Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça...?!

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai que c'est vraiment bizarre! Rajouta Clear.

\- Nagumo... J'aimerais bien rentrer...Dit Fubuki en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Hein? Ah, oui, bien sûr! Allez, suis-moi!

\- Euh... Tu ne devrais pas mettre un tee-shirt? Enfin, moi ça me dérange pas, mais bon...

\- Ah, si! Bon, ben suis-moi du coup...

\- Okay...

Les garçons traversèrent donc les couloirs déserts, jusqu'à arriver dans la chambre du capitaine de Prominence.

\- Tu n'es pas très soigneux... Remarqua Fubuki en observant toutes les affaires en désordre qui traînaient par terre.

\- Oui, bon, ça va... Tu vois, ma chambre c'est comme dans ma tête : rien n'est à sa place, et tout est mélangé! Répondit le garçon aux cheveux rouges en se mettant un tee-shirt.

\- Il te va très bien, ce tee-shirt noir...

\- Merci! Bon, maintenant il faut que je te ramène... Où est mon ballon?

\- Là...

\- Ah, oui. Aller hop, mode téléportation!

\- _Je refuse de coopérer. Vous êtes trop brute et trop vulgaire pour même oser vous servir de moi._

\- Non mais c'est pas possible! Saleté de machine de m*rde!

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je disais._

\- Attends, laisse-moi essayer... Petit ballon, tu veux bien nous ramener à Inazuma s'il te plaît..?

 _\- Si c'est demandé si gentiment...!_

\- Merci!

\- Ah okay, tu lui obéis alors que tu n'obéis même pas à ton propriétaire?!

 _\- Lui au moins il est gentil! Et mignon en plus..._

\- Tu vas la fermer, oui?! Alors, téléporte-nous, qu'est-ce que tu attends!

\- Euh... Ce ballon vient de me dire que j'étais mignon où...?

 _\- Okay, mais si je fais ça c'est juste pour Fubuki !_

\- Eh, attends! Comment il connaît mon nom?!

\- Laisse tomber... Allez, prépare-toi.

En une fraction de seconde, le décor de la chambre de Nagumo se changea en herbe et en fleuve.

\- Encore une berge du fleuve?! Pourquoi on est là?!

\- C'est ici que j'étais avant de te rencontrer...

Fubuki s'assit par terre, avant de regarder le ciel.

\- Il y a tellement d'étoiles... Je suis sûr que papa et maman nous regardent de là ne crois pas, Atsuya...?

 _"Si..."_ Entendit-il dans ses pensées.

\- J'ai froid... Dit Fubuki en se frottant les bras et en grelottant.

Nagumo s'assit près de lui, avant de lui faire un câlin.

\- Plus maintenant... lui susurra-t-il.

\- Nagumo...?

\- Mmmh...?

\- Je t'aime... lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Haruya n'eut pas besoin de le dire que ce sentiment était réciproque, répondant simplement au baiser.

Plus loin, deux adolescents les regardaient.

\- Allô, Aphrodi? C'est Touko. Je crois qu'on a trouvé Fubuki...

 _\- Et il va bien?!_

\- Euh, oui...très bien, même...

 _\- Que veux-tu dire par là..?_

\- Ben, en fait, heu... Je lui dis ou pas, Tsunami?

 _\- dites-moi, je suis prêt à tout entendre._

\- On l'a trouvé sur la berge, avec... Burn.

 _\- Je... Je vois... Merci._

 _BIP_

\- Aphrodi? Eho, t'es là? Il a raccroché...

\- On aurait peut-être pas dû le lui dire si vite...

\- Bah, de toutes façons, il l'aurait bien su à un moment ou à un autre.

Assit dans son lit d'hôpital, Aphrodi baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas... réussi... Mais Fubuki était heureux. C'est tout ce qui compte quand la personne qu'on aime est heureuse, non...?

Au même moment, au mont Fuji, Gazelle regagnait sa chambre, broyant du noir. Mais non, il n'était pas si faible. Ce n'est pas un simple chagrin d'amour qui parviendra à le détruire.

Car ils en étaient sûrs, un jour, ils parviendraient à récupérer le cœur de celui qu'ils aiment.

 _ **~FiN!~**_

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fanfiction en entier, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu! ^¬^ Un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...? :3 Ça me ferait vraiment super plaisir! Sur ce, je vous laisse, et Joyeux Noël! (même si vous avez lu cet fit en plein mois d'août!) ^-^**


End file.
